


The Bond

by Cornell_Mercer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Begging, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din is sweet, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gonna get steamy on the Razor Crest, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, No one is more surprised than me at that last one, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Soft Mando, Sweet/Hot, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornell_Mercer/pseuds/Cornell_Mercer
Summary: **PORN WITH CANON COMPLIANT PLOT** Because, let’s be honest; the porn is always better when there’s a bit of a build up, am I right?Find out what our favourite Mandalorian was up to between season 1 & 2.Things get steamy between the Mandalorian and his newest crew member, Sloan Bira, when the pair discover that they have a lot in common. Sloan is a no-nonsense gal that grew up on the rough and tumble planet of Tatooine, and can take care of herself. This story gives the reader a glimpse into Din's past, his secrets and shows his humanity. Will he let his guard down long enough for Sloan to shake the foundation of everything he's ever known?Sexually Explicit Chapters: 3,6,7,9 & 10
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Pedro Pascal, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Original Mandalorian Characters (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian/Original Female Character
Comments: 57
Kudos: 130





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place between season 1 & 2 of the show.  
> 

The Razor Crest glided into Bay 4-6 on the desert planet of Tatooine. With the child in tow, the Mandalorian needed to restock on food and medical supplies, and get some general repairs completed on the Crest. This was a routine layover for the clan of two.

“Well, here we are kid. Let’s get you something to eat”, said Mando looking back from his seat in the cockpit at his little green ward that he considered more like family, as opposed to a job that needed to be done. Although, he would never admit that to anyone; especially himself.

  
After giving the head ship mechanic detailed instructions on the necessary repairs needed on the Crest, and the supplies to be delivered to the ship, the unlikely pair ventured through the town. Mos Eisley was a dirty, depraved hole of a town that would eat you alive if you didn’t watch your back. Mando opted to carry his charge in a cross body brown sac to keep him mostly hidden from prying eyes. Although, not even the toughest of villains and scum of Mos Eisley would dare mess with a Mandalorian; in full beskar armour no less.

  
He noticed a small cantina off the main drag and ducked inside the sand coloured structure. Upon entering the cantina, everything went quiet and all species with different sets of eyes fell on Mando; mostly surmising how rich they would be if they were somehow able to part the Mandalorian with his beskar. After a few tense moments of Mando sizing up the patrons and various exit points, he hovered his right-hand over his blaster, sending a clear signal that he wouldn’t hesitate to take out anyone that was stupid enough to mess with him. The hustle and bustle of the cantina then returned as quickly as it had left, and everyone cast their eyes away from him. Mando walked forward and found a small round table in a corner and asked for a large bowl of soup to be brought for his little green companion.

  
Mando stayed vigilant in scanning the place, as boisterous laughter spread throughout the space from a table across the room. Four large brownish, pinky coloured creatures, that looked to be part Devaronian were making a ruckus about something when he heard a young girl scream, and her tray of drinks flew across the floor. Mando’s eyes behind his visor narrowed, as he saw the largest of the Devaronians pull the small, pretty, dark-haired girl onto his lap by her hair. She clawed at his arm that held her in place, uselessly. Mando stood up, picked up his pulse rifle and was about to take a step forward to intervene, when he saw her.

  
“Hey shithead! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” yelled a woman in a menacing tone. She had just exited the kitchen area and was presumably also a waitress at the cantina. The woman had a strong, commanding voice, short blond hair and a slim, yet solid build. She was no shrinking violet, like the poor girl trapped on the lap of the lecherous creature. She was dressed in what would be considered typical Tatooine fashion; brown pants, tucked into black knee-high boots, and a tan coloured tunic. Her arms were exposed, and her skin was covered in a thin layer of dust, as is with anyone who has spent more than a day or two on this godforsaken planet. She also wore a utility belt, which housed several useful looking weapons and what may have been tools.

  
She grabbed what looked like an axe from her belt and stood in a fighting position. “Let her go, nerfherder!”

  
The Devaronian creature that held the girl on his lap, pushed the small figure to the floor and stood up, towering over the blond woman that had challenged him in front of his three companions. They all laughed nervously and drank their ale, not taking their eyes off the scene.

  
“You think you can fight me, girl? Do you even know who I am?” his voice boomed through the bar.

  
“I don’t really care who you are. I just can’t stand a guy who mistreats a girl”, she countered. “Now get out of here,” she gestured towards the door with her head, as she backed away from him slightly.

  
He roared in laughter and his goons followed suit, along with the rest of the patrons in the bar, too nervous to keep a straight face.

  
“I am Rab Toll. My father is a close personal friend of Bib Fortuna. My father runs this town.” Rab now taking long strides towards her, loomed over her in an intimidating stance.

  
“I don’t care who your father is. Maybe he should’ve taught you better manners.” She said boldly as she stared directly into his eyes, trying to hide her trepidation over what she had just gotten herself into.

  
The Mandalorian could sense this was going to get ugly fast and kept his hand on his blaster from across the room. The child slurped up the last of his soup, as Mando remained lazer-focused on the scene unfolding in front of all the bar patrons turned spectators.

  
Rab Toll then took a clumsy swing at her head. His reflexes slower than what would’ve been expected, but he had been drinking ale, so that may have been in her favour. She ducked easily out of the way and moved quickly to face him once again. He roared in anger and pulled out his blaster, taking aim at her head. Rab Toll was genuinely shocked when she expertly landed a jump scissor kick, knocking the blaster out of his hand.

  
Across the room, Mando froze in place and smirked to himself that this girl was no beginner fighter and clearly knew how to take care of herself.

  
Rab then dove across the floor scrambling towards his blaster, when the girl, with her free hand, grabbed his arm that was reaching towards the blaster and twisted it behind him. Rab roared in pain and reared his head when an unmistakable crunch could be heard. She put the blade of her axe to his neck and lowered herself close to his ear.

  
“Next time, use your manners.”

  
She then stood up, tossed Rab’s broken arm to the floor and walked off into the kitchens, as she re-holstered her axe.

  
Mando sat down and watched as the Devaronian crew helped their leader up and they stumbled out of the bar yelling profanities and something about coming back later.

  
“Well, that was unexpected,” Mando said in an intrigued tone, looking down at the green child beside him.

  
Mando settled up the tab and gathered the child into his sac. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the kid was fast asleep, as it usually went when he had a full belly. He began the walk through the town square back to the Razor Crest, when he saw something glint and catch his attention in the sunlight at one of the nearby vendor’s tables. He approached the vendor and was puzzled to find the object that had caught his attention was an exact match to one other he had seen many times before. He shook his head dismissively and carried on through the town. The quicker he and the kid could leave this wretched hive, the better.

  
When he was nearly back at the Crest, he heard squeals of delight and happiness from what sounded like children coming from a nearby alleyway. As he walked past, Mando looked down the alleyway and saw the blond girl with the short cropped hair. She was sitting crossed legged on the ground, surrounded by children. She had brought food for them, presumably leftovers from the cantina.

  
“All right, all right, there’s enough for everyone. Just relax.” She said as the children all tried to hug her at once. She looked uncomfortable from all the attention and praise, but he caught a glimpse of an angelic smile beginning to spread across her face.

  
Mando couldn’t look away and found himself taking several hesitant steps towards her. Who was she? He approached slowly, with his gloved palms up by his sides to show he was not a threat. The girl scrambled to a standing position, putting herself between Mando and the children, with her hand hovering over her axe.

  
“What do you want Mandalorian?” she said much more aggressively than was needed and levelled her eyes at his visor.

  
The children grabbed the food and ran hastily towards the small opening at the back of the alley, leaving her alone with the Mandalorian.

  
“I saw you back at the cantina. Just wanted to ask if you were okay.” He said gently.

  
“Well, I got fired…” she said raising her arms and dropping them to her sides, in a defeated gesture.

  
“Yeah. I guess that was probably coming.” Responded Mando in his deadpan gravelly voice.

  
“Now I’m never going to get off this godforsaken planet.” She said sadly.

  
After a long and uncomfortable pause, “Why not hire a ride on a cargo vessel?” asked Mando.

  
“I’m not leaving my ship.” She said, hoping that was enough of an explanation for him to leave her alone. When he tilted his helmet just so, she recognized it as a question.

  
“Ugh. If you really want to know, I got stuck here when my ship needed repairs and I didn’t have the credits to pay. The parts aren’t readily available because my ship is so old. I was just trying to earn the credits for the repairs, so I can leave. My aunt lives on this planet and is pretty good with fixing up old ships, so she’s holding her for me until I can afford the parts.”

  
She looked down, tracing a circle in the dust with her boot; unsure about how to fill the awkward silence. “Name is Jaggalor York.”

  
“Your name is Jaggalor York?” he asked dryly.

  
She scoffed out a single loud laugh. “No, my ship is named the Jaggalor York. I call her the Yorker for short, but she’s becoming a bit of a burden on me.”

  
“It would appear so.” Mando said. He was a man who did not see the point in unnecessary conversation.

  
For the first time, she looked at the Mandalorian’s impressive armour and her eyes settled on the brown sac as his side. “What’s in there?” she asked, gesturing with her chin.

  
“Nothing” he replied flatly, hoping she wouldn’t push the issue further.

  
As he spoke, the little green bundle rose his head and with big black eyes, stared directly at the girl. “Well hello there, sweet little man.” Her voice changing to a child-friendly tone, squatting down to ensure she was at eye level with him. “Aren’t you just the cutest.” She said as he cooed and giggled at her, grasping her finger in his tiny hand.

  
Mando had never seen the kid react this way with anyone before, and for the second time in one day, he smiled under his helmet. Mando could not recall the last time he had smiled; let alone twice in one day. There was something about this girl…

Just then, he had a thought and before he could reason himself out of it, he made a bold statement. “Listen, if you’re looking for work, I might be able to help you.”

  
The girl was still squatting beside the kid in the sac, and she looked up at him. “Really? What kind of work?” as she narrowed her eyes at him.

  
He looked down at her, his expression under his helmet unreadable “I need someone to help me look after the kid, to go on jobs. I need someone who can take care of themselves. Someone I won’t have to worry about.” He said in a monotone, gravelly manner. “Plus, it may be in your best interest to leave this planet.” He gestured towards the main road, where more Devaronian crew members were starting to gather and appeared to be heading in the direction of the cantina.

  
She breathed out a heavy long sigh. “Okay. But you need to agree to drop me off at the nearest planet if things don’t work out.”

  
“I can agree to that.”

“Okay. Let’s talk credits,” she said impassively.

  
The trio then walked briskly to the Crest, where they boarded the ramp quickly. Once onboard, she looked around, taking note of the very small space that would be her home for the foreseeable future and wondered if she had made a huge mistake. The Mandalorian then unpacked his charge, placing the sleepy creature in his hammock.

  
“Come on up. We’ll be taking off shortly” he said climbing the ladder to what she presumed was the cockpit.

  
“Nice ship. What’s her name?” she asked, as she climbed up behind him.

  
“Razor Crest.” He responded.

  
She nodded, buckling herself into the worn leather passenger seat behind the pilot’s chair. Mando expertly worked the controls and lifted off with ease.

  
“I’m Sloan by the way. Sloan Bira”.

  
Not saying anything, the Mandalorian turned his head to the side and gave a nod.

  
“Nice to meet you too, Mando.” She said; her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she gave an eye roll.

  
Under his helmet, Mando smiled for the third time that day.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high, when these two share their first skin to skin touch, and Mando gets an eye-full!

Life on the Crest was an adjustment. The close quarters made things cozy and on more than one occasion, Sloan had felt Mando’s hand on her shoulder to move past her. The gloved touch had sent a shockwave down her spine that she didn’t expect, and she was almost certain he had felt her body tense when he touched her. It was as if the gentle touch scratched an itch she didn’t know she had deep within her. Sloan was not one to fall for someone easily; her last honest relationship had been years before to a shop owner; a gentle, kind man that wanted nothing more than to settle down with her and for her to bear his children. Although, she loved this man, Sloan wanted more from life than this. She had heard that since breaking off their engagement, he quickly married her best friend and now had a household of young ones running around. _Good for him!_ she thought to herself. Sloan kicked herself for harbouring such painful memories and wondered why she was thinking of how much she missed having a close bond with another person; emotionally and physically.

She heard a low noise as she sat at the small table, but couldn’t make out the sound until she refocused on her surroundings, looking up at the Mandalorian’s visor. He was talking.

“Sloan… I said… do we need more broth packets for the kid?”

She shook her head, snapping her back to the present. “Sorry, no. We’re good. The kid has been mostly eating the de-hydrated foods lately.”

“Are you okay?” he asked in what sounded like a concerned tone, tilting his head.

“Yeah. Just thinking about another time and place.” Sloan said giving him a modest smile to let him know that her temporary distraction was over now. She then lowered herself from the chair to the floor, so she could play peekaboo with the kid. He loved that game.

Sloan refused to be a burden and although Mando had insisted that she take his sleeping quarters, which was basically just a room with only a bed in it, she only felt comfortable with this arrangement for a day or two. Mando slept in the cockpit with the kid in his lap, while she used his quarters for those first awkward couple of days. He wanted to be sure he could trust her completely; especially with the kid. Although he felt there was something different about this girl, and he admired her strong sense of right and wrong, he still was cautious around her at first.

During the early days on the Crest, Sloan had managed to clear out a space for herself by moving a temporary wall panel in the storage hold, and made a comfy bed out of old netting, storage crates and poles. The makeshift room was in fact larger than Mando’s and he was intrigued by her ingenuity and was quite pleased that he was able to regain his private space. Sloan even equipped her new space with a hammock for the kid; for when the Mandalorian needed to get some much needed rest, and once he trusted her enough to have the kid sleep in her quarters.

Over the next several weeks, things became easier as the trio learned to live together and be in each other’s company. Mando began to notice how she hummed a song to the kid when she rocked him in her arms that almost always put him into a deep sleep. He pondered how she could be so gentle with the kid, while having the ability to fight off a huge opponent like Rab Torr. Mando also wondered about the song she sung to the kid and where she had learned it. He often had to purposely avert his stare when she sang the song gently to the kid, as he could swear that she knew he was staring in amazement at her. He had not seen anyone able to soothe the child quite like her. The little womp rat really did love her.

Sloan was fascinated by the large assortment of weapons he carried on his person and was curious about all the stories he must have. One night, after the kid had gone to sleep, and was placed carefully in his hammock in Mando’s quarters; the pair sat in the cockpit chatting. Mando was not a talkative person, so Sloan had to seize the opportunity when it was presented. She had finished off a half bottle of Rodian ale and was feeling particularly chatty.

“So tell me some war stories Mandooo…” she asked coyly. “Come on. I bet you have some great stories to tell.”

“Not much to tell.” He replied, still focused on the stars outside the ship.

“Want to know some of mine?” she asked.

He set the Crest on autopilot, and swiveled his chair to face her. “Sure”

Not knowing where to start, she looked down at her uncovered forearm, noticing a scar. “Okay, this scar, I got from a bar fight with a Whiphid on Toola. He was trying to leave without paying his tab, and he got me with one of his sharp tusks”.

She then unzipped her boot and pulled up her pantleg, hoisting up her leg onto the control panel to show him her shin. Pointing just below the knee, she showed him a large pink and discoloured patch of skin, “and, I got this from fighting a particularly nasty Dug on Malastare. I caught him cheating at Dueling Dice.

Remembering another scar, she lowered her leg and leaned forward towards the Mandalorian, moving her short hair out of the way to show the skin behind her ear and leaning in close to his helmet so that he could see. “This one is from a Tusken Raider just outside of Mos Espa sand dunes. He slashed me with the end of his spear when he misinterpreted my hand signal to mean something insulting about his mother. I later learned it meant something about her fucking a Bantha,” she laughed.

The Mandalorian was silent, keenly aware of the proximity of her face to his in this moment. She looked down to notice his hands were at his knees and they kept clenching and unclenching into fists. Unsure if she had crossed a line, she slowly retreated to her seat, her face flushed with embarrassment. To steady her nerves, she took another swig of her ale and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to catch a drop that has escaped. The Mandalorian’s gaze was unmoving and fixed upon her.

“So…. Why don’t you show me one of yours?” she asked, the ale emboldening her further, but fully expecting him to say no.

His helmet fixed on her, expressionless. He then lifted his left hand and removed his glove, exposing his olive skin, his palms thick with callouses. “This one is from a Yuvernian.”

She instinctively reached out and ran her index finger along the raised scar tissue. “Ouch. I bet that one hurt” she said softly, and she was certain she heard the faint sound of a sharp inhale of breath under his helmet, as she ran her finger back down the scar. He then pulled his hand away abruptly, turned his chair and focused on the stars in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to….” She stammered.

“It’s okay. It’s just been a long time since anyone has…” he trailed off, clearing his throat and continued to stare forward, “It’s getting late. Time to get some rest.”

With that he stood and walked past her quickly, heading straight to his quarters.

******

Weeks passed and the pair rarely spoke, other than the necessary words exchanged. Where they were headed, what supplies were needed, how the kid was doing; that sort of thing.

One day, as Sloan was playing a raucous game of hide and seek with the kid, she was surprised to sense Mando standing the doorway of her quarters, as she hid under her blankets.

“I’ve got a job. I may need your help with bringing in the target.” He said flatly.

“Oh…” she lowered the blanket only low enough to show the surprised expression on her face. “Okay. Where is the job?”

“It’s outer rim. A planet called Mustafar. Target is a Corellian named Iegonis.”

“Okay. I’ve done a little bounty work in the past, so it shouldn’t be a big deal. I’m happy to help.” Sloan said smiling up at the Mandalorian staring back at her. She noticed his shoulders rising and falling heavily as he stood unmoving in her doorway for what seemed like an uncomfortably long time. “Soooo…..” she began to say to break the awkward silence between them.

Just then, the kid poked his head around the corner and looked up at the Mandalorian from beside his boot and then at Sloan. When he saw Sloan, his eyes lit up happily. Mando looked down at him in what appeared to be a loving fatherly stare.

“You found me, you little womp rat.” She said playfully. Sloan lowered the blanket fully, exposing her low cut tank top, which left little to the imagination as to what lie beneath. She slid off the bed, leaned over and scooped up the giggling child, unintentionally giving the Mandalorian a full view of the top of her ample chest. Sloan nestled the child on her hip, supporting him easily with one arm. The space was small within the doorway, and to move past the Mandalorian, she placed her free hand gently on what would be his hip, that was uncovered by beskar, signaling him to move aside. He did not move aside; so Sloan turned sideways and held her breath, as she scooched past his large and imposing frame, the sensation of cool beskar and rough fabric grazed her skin as she brushed past him, heading into the main kitchen area, cooing at the child. Sloan’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a rush gathering deep within her belly, when she looked back and noticed that the tall bounty hunter had his helmet fixed on the floor, but now had his arm bracing on the doorframe supporting himself, chest and shoulders taking in heavy, steadying breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment; I'm open to all feedback as I hope to learn and grow.


	3. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloan and the Mandalorian share more than a passing touch in this steamy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real up in the Razor Crest.

“Tell me again how this is going to work,” said Sloan as the pair sat on storage crates in the main hull of the Crest. The kid sat happily on her crossed legged lap playing with the pendant on his necklace.

“I’ll only need you for back up. To cover me if things don’t go as planned,” responded Mando.

“And what weapon do you want me to use?” she asked, as her eyes fixed on the weapons locker nearby.

“I’ll be giving you a DC-19. Have you ever used one of them? He asked.

“No, but I’m a quick study. I have experience using a standard cell charged blaster.”

“Hmph. This one is a bit different. We’ll need to do a test run to make sure you know how to handle it.” He responded.

The Mandalorian set the Crest down on a nearby forest planet in a clearing, deciding that this would be the best place to do some target practice. Sloan fed the child quickly and rocked him to sleep singing his favourite melody that was all but a guarantee that he would be snoring for hours. She placed him gently in his hammock in Mando’s quarters, tucking in a blanket around him and shut the metal door to shield him from any danger.

Sloan felt an excitement she hadn’t in a long time at the prospect of target practice and finally getting to see some action. She was an adventurer, a traveler, and was hopelessly curious about what made the bounty hunter tick. He was an intriguing figure and after their bodies brushed against one another in the doorway the day before, she felt an urgency beginning to build within her. His modulated voice was so easy on her ears and she craved the sound of him when she lay alone on her makeshift bunk, and often found herself day-dreaming about what it would be like to feel the pressure of his body on hers. To touch his chest, skin to skin, to have him touch her with his ungloved hands; and what did he look like under that helmet?

She shook her head to bring her back to reality and blinked several times to ground herself, noticing the Mandalorian was standing beside her, looking at her.

“You ready?” he asked. His voice causing a shiver down her spine she hadn’t expected.

“Yes. As ready as I’ll ever be.” She responded with a smile.

The pair walked down the ramp side by side, into the clearing. Mando carrying the DC-19 blaster in one hand. It was a hot planet, so Sloan removed her belt and sand coloured tunic, tossing it back into the Crest. She now wore her brown pants, black boots and the tight white tank top with thin straps, which was entirely appropriate for the climate of this planet. With so much of her tanned skin now revealed, she could have sworn she heard an audible sigh coming from Mando.

They walked silently towards several trees lined up along the edge of the clearing and stopped about 20 paces before the trees. Mando took the safety off the blaster and took a deep breath.

“Okay”, Mando began, “I want you to stand with your feet shoulder width apart and aim the blaster at the big tree in the middle.” He put the blaster in her hand, and carefully positioned her other hand to support the weight of the piece, and slowly raised her arms, aiming it towards the trees, still standing beside her.

“It’s heavier than I thought it would be.” She said coyly, closing one eye to aim the weapon; acutely aware that he had his hands on her arms and the sensation this was causing within her.

Mando then removed his hands from her arms and took a step back. “After taking aim, squeeze the trigger gently” he said curtly.

She fired. She missed the tree only slightly. She lowered the weapon, pointing it at the ground.

“Not too bad for a first shot,” he said, “Your stance needs a little work though.”

He slowly took a step towards her, standing directly behind her and towering over her. Sloan was not small, but was solidly built beneath her athletic, slim frame, however standing in front of the Mandalorian, she was dwarfed by his height and the bulk of his armour. He kicked the inside of her calf gently to signal for her to widen her stance slightly. She obeyed and he grunted a sound of approval. Still behind her, he put his gloved hands on both of her elbows and gently lifted her arms back up to a firing position. “Is this okay? Ar… are you comfortable like this?” he stammered.

Sloan’s mind was reeling at the sensation of him being so close to her. Her body tensed and then relaxed at hearing his dulcet voice and she leaned into him and closed her eyes. “Yes…” in what sounded more like a breath than words. She allowed her head to fall back into the front his cuirass, the hard metal somehow a comfort against her overheating body, and she felt an unmistakable firmness against her backside that was too low to be his utility belt. A long moment passed as the two remained in this position. He moved his grip to her biceps and tightened his fingers around them, sending a feeling of tantalizing electricity moving through her arms, into her head, down her legs and finally settling in her mid-section.

“I meant…. are you comfortable holding the weapon?” He said abruptly, jerking her back to supporting her own weight, and quickly removing his hands from her biceps, before shuffling away from her uncomfortably.

  
A pink flush of embarrassment flooded Sloan’s face, neck and chest as she stood mouth agape and eyes cast downwards, still holding the weapon with both hands, taking deep breaths.

Sloan turned towards him. “I’m so sorry…” she stammered. “I thought you…. Oh my god… Never mind.” She was shaking her head in humiliation, with her eyes closed. “Please…. Let’s just never speak about this again,” as she opened her eyes pleading with him.

He stood silent and unmoving.

“I…I’m sorry,” was all he could muster before turning swiftly and walked back to the Crest.

Sloan felt like she could die. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, legs crossed and placed the blaster on the earth in front of her. She lowered her head into her hands and pushed back the overwhelming feeling that she was about to cry; that she had just ruined everything. She had developed a very strong connection with the kid, and was uncertain that she wouldn’t become a complete wreck when it eventually came the time to say goodbye to him. She also hadn’t felt an emotional connection to a man in a very long time and she was now certain she had destroyed any chance of there being anything between her and the Mandalorian. _Her_ Mandalorian.

Sitting quietly in the clearing had done her some good. She took in the warm air of the planet and steadied her emotions. She was a tough nut and would not be swayed by a girlish crush. She convinced herself that the long stares she felt from Mando and how his touch gave her an indecent tingling sensation throughout her body, was simply because neither of them had been with another person physically in a long time. She spoke aloud to herself, “It’s nothing. Stay focused Sloan. Eyes on the prize.” The prize being: having enough credits to cover the eventual repairs of her ship, The Yorker.

She rose with a newly established focus and took aim at the unsuspecting tree. She ensured her stance was correct and raised her arms to the level that felt the most comfortable, took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger as she breathed out; her heart pounding in her chest and head. Bullseye! She squealed in delight, “Yesss!”

After several more confident blasts to the tree, she moved on to smaller trees as targets and discovered that she was extremely proficient with using the DC-19, “I’m going to have to get one of these..” she trailed off as she admired the weapon, turning it over in her hand. Once she had satisfied herself with her level of comfort and accuracy using the weapon, she decided it was time to return to the Crest and face her embarrassment head on. If the gods had any mercy, Mando would simply pretend the ‘incident’ didn’t happen and carry on with mostly ignoring her.

To her dismay, upon walking up the ramp, she saw Mando leaning on the bulkhead, feet crossed, looking quite comfortable; as if he had been watching her in the clearing the entire time. Her eyes lowered as she boarded the ship in mortification and the ramp shut behind her.

“It’s a fine weapon” she said, holding it by the barrel and slowly passing it back to the Mandalorian, doing everything she could to avoid looking at the T on his helm. He took the blaster, his gloves grazing her hand as he did. When she retracted her arm, he quickly grabbed her by the elbow with his other hand, stopping her from moving away from him.

“You must know,” He said quietly.

“Know what?” she asked accusingly, brows furrowed in anger and curiosity as to where this was going. Her eyes finally raised to meet his helmet, and he placed the blaster on a nearby shelf, without averting his gaze from hers.  
He moved himself to face her directly, both hands on her shoulders. “You… you must know…..” he paused, unsure if he should finish his thought, while still maintaining his grip on her. After a long pause, he finally blurted out “What you’ve been doing to me these past few months…”

“What _I’ve_ been doing to _you_?” she said incredulously.

He looked downwards “Yes…”

She snorted out a single laugh at the ridiculousness of what he was insinuating.

“Sloan. I need you to stop,” he said in a menacing tone.

Sloan, unsure of what brazen courage she was channeling, raised her hands to rest on his hips. He took in a quick breath as she touched the coarse fabric under his armour and tightened his grip on her shoulders. She could hear his heavy breaths beneath his helmet and the prospect of her touch exciting him made her heart pound in her chest and head. He leaned his head down to rest his helmet on her forehead as the pair stood breathing heavy and deep, both their minds swimming with trepidation and anticipation.

“Please…” she whispered, eyes closed, “I’ve wanted this for so long, you can’t imagine.” She grabbed hold of the fabric at his waist and bunched it into her trembling fists tightly.

“Sloan…” her name on his lips sounded more like a sigh, “ _You_ can’t possibly imagine the things I’ve wanted to do to you.”

Her insides fluttered at the sound of his words, and her pulse began to race throughout her body, making all her nerve endings hyper-alert to everything around her. Every breath he took, sound he made at the back of his throat and every electric touch she felt racing through her body. She began to see a noticeable bulge beginning to form in his trousers and the excitement began to build within her. She raised her head to meet his stare and without a moment to think, he bent down and picked her up, wrapping his strong arms around her thighs, locking his wrists under her rear and walked her over the storage crates nearby. He placed her down gently, and moved his gloved hands to her forearms.

“Are you certain you want this?” he asked breathlessly, “Are you certain you want me?”

Sloan pulled him closer to her, closing the space between them, “Yes goddamit!” she said loudly, “I want you to touch me,” she breathed.

He placed his gloved hands around her body, pulling her into an embrace and she sighed into the cool beskar against her cheek and chest as she wrapped her legs around his hips; her hands exploring all the clothed spaces in between his armour. His breath hitched at her touch and she could feel his length harden even further. In response, she rolled her hips, grinding her center into him and she listened to him groan in satisfaction under his helm.

At her back, Sloan could feel him fiddling with his gloves and heard the sound of each one hit the floor. His strong hands now on her back, his thumb gently rubbing circles down her spine to her lower back.

“Turn around” he commanded.

“What? Why?” she asked pulling back from his embrace.

“Just do it.” He said, the urgency in his voice plain.

He lowered his hands and stepped back a pace, removing himself from the comfort of Sloan’s soft thighs, while she stared at him curiously with her head tilted to one side. He raised his hand, one finger pointing down and made a circle motion, signaling for her to turn around. She raised an eyebrow and slowly elevated herself to her knees and turned towards the wall, her back now towards the Mandalorian. She heard him breathing heavily through his modulator and it stirred her to the core; a wetness and an undeniable urge had begun to form between her legs.

He took one long stride and pushed his body against hers hard. She yelped at the sudden cool contact and raised her arm against his helmet that now rested on one of her shoulders. His hands were wrapped around the front of her body, with calloused fingers running over her chest, her breasts, her firm nipples, her stomach. He tugged on her tight tank top that was tucked firmly into her pants, and pulled it up exposing her mid-section. “Is this okay?” his question no more than a whisper; his rough hands running along her smooth belly.  
“Yes…please…yes.” She moaned.

He pulled the tank top up higher over her breasts. “How about this? Is this okay?”

“Gods yes…” she replied curtly, “just take it off.”

“Hmph.” He smiled beneath his helmet, as his hands quickly pulled the top over Sloan’s head and tossed it aside, her upper body now fully exposed. He allowed his hands to explore the bare skin of her breasts and stomach as she pushed back against his armour with a groan when he gently squeezed her breasts in both hands. He pushed his hips into the backside of Sloan, knowing she could feel his hardened cock on her lower back. Her responding pressure against him and moan in the back of her throat enticed him further, lowering his hands to the waistband of her pants. His thumbs resting comfortably inside the waistband “Can I…?” he asked shyly, his helmet still resting on her shoulder, making his voice sound irresistible beside her ear.

“Yes!” Sloan said more loudly than she had intended.

He quickly untied her waistband and gently lowered her pants to where her knees remained bent on the crate beneath her. He ran his fingers up her thighs sweetly, resting his thumbs on the inside of the waistband of her lacy panties as she mewled within his grasp. “Please…” she breathed.

“What do you need?” he asked, unable to avoid the hitch in his voice.

“I need you…I need you inside me… Please”, she whispered, pushing her head back into him, exposing her neck.

“Are you sure?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

“Yes…please…” she begged, sounding a tad like a child at the beginning stages of a temper tantrum.

He lowered his thumbs down her hips and over her thighs, pulling her lacy panties with them where they joined her recently removed pants at her knees. Sloan was now completely exposed and vulnerable, and he intended to give her anything she wanted as she melted into his commanding grasp. He ran his calloused fingers up her thighs slowly making their way towards her wanton sex. One of his hands then moved up her waist and cupped her breast, and Sloan squealed as he pinched her nipple gently. His other hand snaked it’s way to the inside of her thigh and she opened her legs instinctively, an invitation to his touch. With the tips of his fingers, he grazed along the slick folds of her sex back and forth slowly and let out an audible groan.

“Sloan…the things I want to do to you...” he moaned.

“Please…” she begged once more, pushing her back hard against him, urging him to continue and desperately seeking the relief that the pressure of his fingers inside of her would give. Unable to hold back, he plunged his finger within her, feeling her tightness wrap around his digit as he pressed the palm of his hand against her swollen clit. Sloan screamed out in pleasure and Mando, fearing the child might wake up, moved his other hand from her breast, to cover her mouth to stifle the noises she was making; although he wanted nothing more than to hear her screams of passion. She slowly adjusted to the sensation of his finger inside of her, and moaned when he pulled his finger out; just long enough to spread the increased moisture along her folds, and gently began circling her clit with the tip of his sopping finger.

He had adjusted his hand covering her mouth slightly, and in an attempt to quiet her groans, she bit down on one of his fingers while the fire inside of her began to build. He then moved his circling finger back to her opening and easily inserted two fingers. She moaned loudly and he tried once again to stifle her noises by putting three digits into her mouth and she clamped down on them with her teeth; almost hard enough to break the skin.

“I can tell you want this…” he groaned while enjoying the slick wetness of her creases, as he slid his fingers in and out, crooking them just so and allowing the pressure to build within her. Sloan had thrown her head back against his shoulder, arching her back; while her arm had encircled his neck, clenching her fingers around the black bunched up fabric at the back of his neck. He pressed his palm further into her swollen clit, and plunged his fingers deeper within her, feeling her insides clench around him. He reveled in the sensation that his fingers were inside both her sex _and_ her mouth as she lost control in his strong arms, “K'uur…. Gedet'ye” he purred into her ear, easing her through the release of ecstasy and energy, allowing the sensation to rise and fall within her, on her own terms. She eventually stilled in his supportive grasp, as he continued to hold her upright, and allowed her body to take the lead to show him what she needed. Once he felt her inner walls around his fingers fully relax, he carefully and slowly removed his hand from her sensitive pink cunt, and rested it on her stomach. With his other hand, he slowly pulled his wet fingers from her mouth, cupping her jaw with his saliva soaked hand; and held her like this until her breathing slowed.

“Udesiir… Sloan”, he whispered in her ear while gently pulling her panties and pants back up around her hips and waist, tying them into a neat bow beneath her belly button. He then turned his head from right to left trying to find her white tank top, however, couldn’t locate it. He then unclasped his cloak that was pinned at his shoulder and wrapped it lovingly around her shoulders.

Sloan looked over her shoulder at him, her mouth slightly open in disbelief of the passion and gentleness she had just experienced and for the first time in her life, she was utterly speechless. This man, this unbelievably surprising Mandalorian had rendered her incapable of speaking, for no words could describe what she felt in her heart in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> K'uur - Hush  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> Udesiir - Relax, be peaceful, rest


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This POV chapter gives insight into Sloan and Mando's consciousnesses as they unpack their emotions about their sexual encounter the day before. Communication is key here, and this chapter highlights the difference between words and actions vs unspoken thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two need to work on their communication...

SLOAN

The next morning, Sloan woke to the sound of the child cooing and giggling. She could hear Mando speaking quietly to the child, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. When she entered the common area, she tilted her head and smiled to see the Mandalorian sitting on his bunk interacting with the kid in his hammock. They were at eye level with one another, as Mando remained sitting on his bunk and the warmth of their bond seemed to make more sense to Sloan. The Mandalorian had allowed her to see a glimpse of his kind nature and her face flushed recalling the genuine tenderness of his touch the day before.

_Could this man actually be sweet and kind under all that armour?_

This bulky warrior in full beskar showing affection to this tiny precious creature was truly heartwarming. The juxtaposition of this unlikely duo and their strong connection to one another was not lost on Sloan. When he saw her, he stopped, stood up and moved into the kitchen area, leaving the child to play happily in his hammock.

_Was he embarrassed to let me see his vulnerability?_

Sloan moved forward towards him slowly, trying desperately to get a read on him.

_Okay, here goes nothing._

To Sloan’s disappointment, the encounter she and the Mandalorian shared the previous day seemed to be all but forgotten by her armour clad companion. The only vague acknowledgement that anything capricious had happened was his response when she handed him his cloak.

“Thanks” was his only response as he took the cloak from her outstretched hand, careful not to make any physical contact with her in any way, and hastily fastened it back in place on his shoulder. He then turned and headed towards the cockpit ladder.

_What the hell?_

“Hmph… uh” were the only sounds that Sloan could make as he retreated. She was once again rendered speechless and let the words she longed to speak die in the awkward air between them.

Her heart sank as she stood motionless recalling how she had slept with his cloak wrapped around her all night, smiling ear to ear into the soft fabric and breathing in the scent of _him_. Before sleep took her the night before, Sloan lay in her bunk replaying the events over and over again in her mind, and sensed a noticeable ache and wetness forming between her thighs throughout the night.

Standing alone in the kitchen area now, Sloan shivered at the thought of how he had touched her, how gentle he was; how he allowed her to lead him with her body; how he could sense exactly what she needed and when. To her dismay, it seemed clear now that her deepest desires would simply be a fantasy that would never be fully realized. 

_Couldn’t he feel the connection between us? Did I imagine that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the child’s cooing in the hammock, and she was relieved for the distraction he created. She proceeded to pick him up and nuzzle him in the crook of her arm, and before she turned to leave Mando’s quarters, she noticed for the first time, on a shelf, what appeared to be a small metal gun-type object with what looked like a needle on one end and a cartridge on the other. Unsure of what it was, she shrugged and left the room, baby still resting on her hip, while she began to prepare his meal with her free hand. She hummed one of his favourite happy songs as she worked.

_At least one of us should be happy._

It wasn’t long before she found her voice once again. The kid needed to be entertained after all, and he loved it when Sloan would talk to him and giggle along with him as he played. Playing with a child did not come naturally to Sloan; she had to slowly work at it and discover the best ways to interact with the child. She smirked to herself at the recollection of the first time she was alone with him, when Mando headed out on a job; the child sat in front of her on the floor staring up at her, and she simply said gruffly “So, what’s up?” fully expecting him to respond as any adult would.

After some time playing, the child was ready for his nap, and Sloan rocked him in her arms, while singing his favourite melody; and tucked him gently into his hammock for a snooze. When she turned around, she was startled to find herself face to face with the Mandalorian. She jumped, letting out a small scream. The child crinkled his tiny nose at the disturbance, before softening his face and returning to his slumber.

_Thank goodness._

“You scared me”, she breathed, holding a hand to her chest. Her heart had indeed skipped a beat, but it was difficult to tell if it was because he had startled her or his sudden, close proximity.

“Sloan,” he said quietly, “I think we need to lay out some ground rules,” his expression unreadable.

 _Good!_ This was the conversation she had hoped to have with him and would give her a chance to ask some questions about yesterday’s event, such as: _When can that happen again? Should we try sleeping in the same bunk? How would that work? How much of your armour can be taken off?_ _What kind of things do you like? Gods, the things I want to do with you…_ She didn’t allow her mind to even venture to the point of wondering what he looked like under his helmet; it was too personal, too intimate; and she knew he would never break his Creed and remove it in front her. Nevertheless, there were a lot of other things they could do, and Sloan’s mind was soaring at the thought of them talking about what happened the day before. She steadied herself in front of him, fully ready to have this discussion, when he broke her sordid train of thought.

“When we get to Mustafar, I will be taking the lead. I’m only bringing you for back up.” He said firmly.

Sloan’s heart sunk. _Oh! **Those** kind of ground rules. _Her facial expression must have noticeably shifted, as Mando tilted his head in lieu of asking the question out loud.

“I….I guess I…..” she sputtered; and after a long pause, she said quietly “Yes, that’s fine. I’ll be your back up. Whatever you need.”

_I need to get out of here._

She turned to walk away, and he grabbed her wrist.

_Oh gods yes!_

“Sloan,” he said steadily, “what happened yesterday….” Still clutching her wrist in his hand.

_Oh my gods, please yes. Let’s do it again!_

“Yes…?” she looked up at him eagerly.

“It… can’t… happen again,” he said shakily, bowing his head towards the floor.

_Fuck!_

She turned and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp to retreat, but he held firm, snapping her back to face him. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

_Don’t cry in front of him… don’t cry in front of him._

“You don’t understand,” his voice broke as he uttered the words, “It… just can’t happen again.”

_Why? I need you…_

Sloan again tried to turn and jerk her arm free. He held on tightly. Sloan narrowed her eyes at the dark T on his helmet, “Let. Me. Go.”

He let go.

_Where can I go to cry alone?_

THE MANDALORIAN

The Mandalorian laid awake in his bunk in a daze, not bothering to remove his armour. His helmet also remained firmly in place, since the kid was sharing his space. He hadn’t slept a wink all night. The thought of _her_ caused an overwhelming excitement within him, making it impossible for him to settle. In his mind, he relived the sensation of his fingers inside her sex and her mouth, as she fell apart in his arms. The unrelenting swelling of his cock ached for her all night long; the only remedy being the sweet scent of _her_ that lingered on his fingertips that he could breathe in, indecently darting his fingers under his helmet, to take in the flavour _of her_ whenever he liked throughout the night. It was all he would permit himself to do, with the kid snoozing so close to him.

_Curses. I’m going to have to start letting the kid sleep in her bunk._

The image of her naked body was intoxicating, and he resisted the urge to touch himself; to imagine it was her stroking him. He was hopelessly drawn to her like an addict to his drug.

The Mandalorian had never experienced these emotions rising within him. It was a constant battle he fought to keep himself calm and collected while in her presence. His deepest desires were to rip her clothes off and fuck her hard against a wall, her legs wrapped around his body, and listening to her scream his name.

But he knew this wasn’t a possibility. He couldn’t afford another liability. It would make him vulnerable.

A Mandalorian had a code after all.

Of course, he was not celibate. On layovers, he would often be presented with the opportunity to release the sexual tension that had built up over time. Many women threw themselves at him, simply for bragging rights that they had bedded a Mandalorian. Typically, when a woman would proposition him, he would meet her at a neutral location, and he would take her from behind while she let out annoying squeals of delight. After some hard and frantic thrusts, he would pull out to finish on her back, quickly tuck himself back into his pants, and try to get away from the woman as quickly as possible. The whole encounter would be over in a matter of minutes, and he was always anxious to get back to the Crest to wash the stink of whatever misguided soul was left on his cock. He had never _finished_ inside a woman, as this was considered far too intimate of a connection for him. The moments in between his climax and when he would dart away were always the most awkward for Mando; as he was often unsure if the woman was a prostitute or some foolish floozy that thought to throw themselves at a Mandalorian. He would typically offer the woman some credits for her trouble and; judging by their reactions, was often surprised to find that most of the women he encountered were not prostitutes. 

Now, with a kid in tow, these opportunities were all but non-existent; and he found himself aching for deliverance. Not with just any woman; only with _her_.

Sloan was different from any woman he had ever met. Instead of his typical approach to sex, which was trying to get the ordeal over with as quickly as possible; only concerned with his own release, he longed to please Sloan. To make her his own. To make it last as long as possible and to listen to her cry out in a fit of ecstasy. Bringing her to the pinnacle of pleasure was the most erotic experience he had ever had. He thanked the gods that she didn’t appear to have noticed that while her teeth were clamped down around his fingers in her mouth in the throes of passion, he had climaxed in his pants while rutting up against her soft rump. His multiple layers of padding and protection had not only saved his life many times before, but also spared him this indignity.

Mando was snapped back to reality when he heard the child wake from his long slumber above him in his hammock, and he sat up to enjoy some time with his foundling, as he cooed and giggled. The Mandalorian treasured these quiet moments with him and found that the child was often the most expressive early in the morning, and Mando felt it was safe to share his feelings with this curious youngster.

“I don’t know little guy,” he began to shake his head, speaking in a very low voice, “I need to keep you safe. I’ve taken an oath to protect you and I can’t afford any distractions.” 

The child tilted his head, as if to express concern and empathy that his protector would put his own needs aside for the safety of his foundling.

“She is like no one I’ve ever met, and maybe at a different time and place, it could work, but I just can’t allow myself to get distracted. I need to keep you safe.”

The child furrowed his brow and gurgled his dissent over the situation.

“Yeah, I know kid,” his voice heavy with despair.

Mando looked up and saw Sloan enter the common area, his folded cloak draped over her forearm, and his heart leaped as she tilted her head and smiled when she saw him sitting on his bunk interacting with the kid in his hammock. He yearned to run his fingers through her adorably messy blond bedhead.

_I hope she didn’t hear any of that._

He stood quickly and moved into the kitchen area, leaving the child to play happily in his hammock.

_Gods, she is beautiful._

With her arm outstretched, she handed him back his cloak and he took it gingerly; deliberately taking care not to touch her hand with his glove. The contact would be too much for him to handle.

_What should I say? Should we talk about what happened?_

“Thanks” he said coolly, as he fastened it back in place on his shoulder.

_Gods! That’s all you can say? I need to get out of here._

He then turned and headed towards the cockpit ladder.

“Hmph… uh” Sloan uttered.

_Just keep going up the ladder. You have a duty to the child. Ignore the urge you feel. The ache will go away in time._

Mando kept himself occupied in the cockpit tinkering with the controls on the inside of the beskar that covered his left forearm. He continued to get distracted by the sound of Sloan playing with the kid, her laugh, her humming…. _her_.

After some time of listening to her gleefully playing with the kid, he heard her singing the kid’s favourite sleepy tune and he felt a renewed sense of confidence at the prospect of approaching her; talking to her about what had happened between them. With his mind racing, he clumsily replaced his forearm beskar and quietly lowered himself down the ladder and walked over to her, her back turned, as she gently placed the sleeping child in his hammock. She turned and jumped at the sight of him.

_I hope the kid doesn’t wake up. Wait, Is she afraid of me?_

“You scared me”, she breathed, holding a hand to her chest. His eyes moved to her heaving chest and he longed to put his hands on her supple breasts again.

_No. Don’t do it._

He balled his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching for her.

_We should talk about yesterday._

“Sloan,” he said quietly, “I think we need to lay out some ground rules.”

_Could this actually work? Could **we** make things work between us? If we set out ground rules for how this, whatever **this** is, could work, maybe it could…? Who am I kidding? She is never going to want to be with a Mandalorian who has a kid. A man that would constantly put her in danger. A man that doesn’t know how to love… How can I change the subject…?_

“When we get to Mustafar, I will be taking the lead. I’m only bringing you for back up.” He said firmly.

Her face noticeably dropped.

_Gods, does she want to talk about yesterday as much as I do?_

“I….I guess I…..” she sputtered; and after a long pause, she said quietly “Yes, that’s fine. I’ll be your back up. Whatever you need.”

_She thinks she wants this. She thinks she wants me, but she deserves better…_

She turned to walk away.

_Please don’t walk away from me. I need you near me._

The Mandalorian grabbed her wrist in his gloved hand, careful not to squeeze it; only to prevent her from moving away from him.

“Sloan,” he said steadily, “what happened yesterday….” Still clutching her wrist in his hand.

_She can’t possibly want this. It’s too dangerous for her. Too dangerous for the kid, for me. Too many liabilities._

“Yes…?” she gazed up at him, her eyes the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

_It can’t happen again. I can’t be with someone I care so much about. It’s too dangerous and I’ve taken an oath to protect the kid._

“It…. can’t…. happen again,” he strained to speak the words and regretted them instantly, dropping his head towards the floor in shame.

She turned and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp to retreat, but he held firm, snapping her back to face him. The tears he noticed beginning to form in the corners of her eyes nearly broke him.

_You don’t understand. There are too many risks; too many unknowns. I’ve never been so afraid._

“You don’t understand,” his voice broke as he uttered the words, “It…. just can’t happen again.”

_Even though, you’re everything I want._

Sloan again tried to turn and jerk her arm free. She was much stronger than she looked, but he held her wrist, unable to let go. She glared at him, eyes narrowing “Let. Me. Go.”

_Please don’t go._

Recognizing the sternness in her tone, he immediately released her wrist and felt a heaviness deep within his chest, as he watched her walked away towards her bunk.

_Please don’t go. I need you…_


	5. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloan and the Mandalorian team up to take on a high risk bounty, named Iegonis on the planet Mustafar, and Sloan gets a glimpse into some of Mando's secrets.

Sloan had made up her mind; after this job on Mustafar, she was done! She was done with the emotionally unavailable Mandalorian and done with wanting someone she couldn’t have. Mando offered half of the substantial bounty for their target; even though she would only be providing back up. This would be more than enough to buy the parts to repair her ship, and she could finally put this chapter behind her once and for all; at least, this is what she kept telling herself. Deep down, she ached at the finality her decision would bring, and her thoughts wavered when she thought of the kid. He needed her; she knew in the back of her mind, but hoped that Mando would be able to find a suitable replacement for her soon. She would cherish the time she spent with the child for the rest of her days, but knew that his destiny would lead him to places she could never go, and she suspected that their journey as surrogate father and child was more important than her.

Sloan did her best to stay out of Mando’s way over the next several days. His only response upon hearing of her decision to leave the Razor Crest was a solemn “I understand”.

Since then, Sloan could have sworn that his demeanor changed. His movements were slower, his head and shoulders hung lower, and he lacked the assured confidence he typically carried in his stride. Several times, she noticed the subtle body language of a man about to say something important, but then changed his mind at the last moment, resuming whatever mundane task he was working on.

Sloan was taken by surprise when Mando called her up to the cockpit, as they approached Mustafar. She settled the child and climbed the ladder slowly, taking a hesitant seat in the passenger chair behind him. He spun around slowly in his captain’s chair.

“We’ll be landing on Mustafar shortly. Our target is Iegonis; he turned and clicked a button on the main controls, which pulled up a hologram of his likeness. He was handsome in a rugged, scruffy looking sort of way. “He’s a smuggler that has been on the planet seeking some valuable artifact. My source confirmed he’s holed up in one of the underground cave settlements just outside of an abandoned Sith temple. We’ll start our search there.”

“What about the kid?” Sloan asked.

“I hate to do this, but we’ll have to leave him on the Crest. I’ll put ground security protocols in place once we land. He’ll be safe.”

“Ok. Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out.” Sloan stood to leave, when he instinctively grabbed her hand.

“Hey…” he said hesitantly, “I need you to do something for me.”

Sloan turned her head to face him, leaving her hand in his, even though it made her ache for more.

“I need you….” He stammered

“Wha…..?” as her eyes widened.

Still seated, he cast his eyes downwards, took a breath, and looked back up at her. “I need you… to carry something with you on Mustafar.” With his free hand, he reached into a small pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a metal coin. It was grimy and worn, with distinct markings and in the center had a rectangle opening. It was beautiful; at least it looked like it may have once been beautiful. He turned her hand over in his and placed the coin in her palm and released her hand.

“Okay. Why?” she asked curiously, looking down at the coin.

“Please…just promise me you’ll carry it with you.”

“Okay fine. I will,” and placed the coin into the pocket of her pants, before turning and leaving he cockpit.

Sloan was able to coordinate the kid’s naptime for when the Razor Crest began its approach to the fiery planet. She could tell by the sounds of the engines that their descent had begun, and after settling the child, she climbed the ladder to the cockpit to get a better sense of what she was getting herself into. The planet was like nothing she had ever seen before. Part of it was black and orange; the lava clearly moving throughout well-established veins and arteries around some large structures that looked like temples. Other parts of the planet looked to be wooded, and calling it a forest would have been generous, with the wide distances between each tree. Sloan assumed there was likely not enough moisture in the soil for a full forest to thrive, given the thick layer of what was most likely ash that coated the ground between the trees.

“What a strange planet,” Sloan commented, mostly to herself.

“Legend has it that this planet was once green and lush, until its crazed leader lost her husband. To try to bring him back to life, she unleased the energy of a nearby sun, which heated the planet to its core and caused what you see today. Now, it’s basically uninhabitable.” Mando said as he watched Sloan’s eyes graze the fiery ruin of heat and lava below.

“So… she loved him so much, she decided to burn the world to try to save him?” She mused, with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh,” he chuckled once, “I suppose she did.”

Sitting behind Mando in the passenger’s seat, Sloan smiled to herself at the oddity of speaking about the topic of love with a bounty hunter warrior. His tone had changed, and it caused an overall sense of warmth within her soul.

The pair were quiet the rest of the ride and Mando touched the Razor Crest down on a raised rock on the edge of an ash covered forest. They climbed down the ladder and Sloan put her utility belt around her waist with her handy axe hanging from her hip, and Mando gave her another belt that would hold the DC-19 blaster on the other. He looked down at her neck and noticed the coin had been attached to a thin braid of leather through the rectangle opening; and rested comfortably in the center of her chest. He smiled under his helmet.

After checking on the kid one last time to ensure he was fast asleep, the pair exited the ship and Mando enacted ground security protocols.

“We won’t be long,” he said, sensing Sloan’s hesitancy at leaving the child.

They walked towards the abandoned temple and the sky seemed to darken as they approached what would have been the entrance, which was now sealed up with giant rocks to prevent nosy wanderers from entering. Pulling out one of his remote explosive devices, he attached it to the side wall of the temple and ordered Sloan to take cover behind a large rock. After the short beeping sequence is complete, a blast followed, hurling rock, dust and ash into their surroundings. Once the smoke cleared, Sloan and Mando stepped into the derelict temple. It was enormous, and much more decadently appointed than the outside would have led her to believe, with columns that stretched a hundred feet into the air. The temple was dark, but Sloan knew that the opulent ceiling most likely had been adorned with ornate carvings and depictions of Sith legends. At the front of the temple, she could make out a huge pyramid shaped structure with what appeared to be a throne at the top.

“This way.” Mando said, gesturing towards a door at the front and off to the side of the pyramid. 

They passed the giant columns as they quickly walked through, Mando appeared hyper-alert and walked ahead of Sloan slightly, one arm had his blaster raised; the other was outstretched and prevented Sloan from walking ahead of him. She knew he was protecting her in case of any incoming enemy fire.

Once at the door, he kicked it open with force and cautiously peered inside. Just when he thought it was safe, he moved to begin descending the steps and a ping from a blaster bounced off his pauldron and pushed him back only an inch. At an alarming speed, he fired off two shots and Sloan could hear two bodies hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

“Let’s go. Stay alert.” He said brusquely.

They walked down the stone staircase slowly; Mando in front and Sloan following closely behind. She was both afraid and exhilarated at the same time, as they neared the stone passageway underneath the temple. They passed by two bodies that appeared to be native to the planet and resembled large humanoid insect-like creatures, grey in colour with large pointy heads. They wore protective helmets, which accentuated their prominent brow lines. They were both bulky and well-armed; and their helmets included hoses that were most likely breathing apparatuses that filtered out the ash from the air. Sloan stepped over them gingerly, as if they were asleep and she didn’t want to disturb them. Within the stone hallway, torches were lit, illuminating a long underground tunnel with doors and passageways veering off on both sides. This underground system was complex and extensive. Mando pressed a button on the side of his helm, presumably to activate the heat sensors in order to direct them through the passageway towards the most recent thermo footprints. Sloan’s heart pounded with excitement and with every nerve on edge, she heard a slight creak of a door behind them. She pivoted around to see another Mustafarian in heavy armour aiming his blaster at the pair; she took aim and fired before he had a chance to let loose a shot.

It was a direct hit. He fell to the ground in a heap.

At the sound of the blast, Mando swung around at lightning speed that she had never seen before and after taking a split second to assess what had happened, he straightened his body into a relaxed stance once he had noticed that Sloan had indeed _had his back_.

Sloan looked smugly at his helm, tilted her head and shrugged as if to say _you’re not the only one who can shoot._

Unbeknownst to Sloan, the corner of his lips crooked upwards in a half-smile under his helmet, and he allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief for this fierce woman who clearly could take care of herself.

They continued through the stone corridor to a junction of intersecting tunnels.

“My contact confirmed, our target is holed up in one of the rooms off the Northeast corridor. Let’s go; stay close to me.” He said quietly and firmly, signaling which tunnel they were heading down next.

They slunk down the hallway quickly, taking cover within the nooks of the cave walls whenever possible to avoid detection should anyone exit one of the doors on either side. Sloan kept a sharp eye for any movement behind them.

Mando suddenly stopped at a door that was indistinguishable from every other door, raised his blaster towards the handle and fired, splintering the wood into a thousand pieces with a big bang. Entering the cavern, the pair saw what was most likely a Mustafarian female and her two children huddled in a corner, quivering and crying. Mando holstered his blaster immediately and gave a “shh” hand signal with his gloved hand in front of his helmet. Sloan gave the small family a hesitant smile to signal that they were no threat to the family; and she apologetically looked back at their door, which was now blown apart. Mando and Sloan backed out the room slowly into the hallway to resume their search. Mando taking the lead and walking them further down the hall.

The hallway was dim, as the torches that lit the corridor were spaced out further apart in this section of the cavern. She squinted her eyes into the semi-darkness behind them and noticed movement. Someone was scurrying out of a small trapdoor behind them, and he bore a striking resemblance to the hologram of their target.

“Iegonis… freeze!” she yelled with an authoritative tone.

The target, now standing, instinctively locked eyes with Sloan at the sound of his name, hesitated for a moment, and bolted off in the opposite direction.

“After him”, Mando yelled, “And don’t shoot him. He’s no good to us dead.”

They began chase.

The target was carrying a blaster and was firing shots at the pair down the corridor. They took cover behind recessed doorways and sections where there was a bend in the tunnel. They continued in pursuit, until it seemed that Iegonis had evaded them. They slowed to regroup their strategy, when suddenly, a blaster shot pinged off Mando’s beskar armour from above, causing his forearm armour piece to become detached and hit the ground with a thud. Looking up, Sloan noticed that Iegonis had somehow managed to prop himself up within the ridges of the ceiling of the tunnel.

“Run” Mando roared at Sloan.

She did not run.

Mando, using his grappling line on his other arm, shot out the cable at their target, securing Iegonis around one leg. He yanked him down onto the ground in a heap. Mando approached him with the intention of kicking his blaster out of his hand, but Iegonis was quick; and accurate. He flipped over and shot off a blast at Mando’s unprotected forearm. The blast knocked Mando back against the side of the tunnel and left his blaster out of reach. Iegonis stood and approached the injured Mando, who had pulled his knife from his boot to defend himself from the ground with one hand; in agony from the blast to his other arm.

Sloan flew at the target, and kicked the side of his knee hard, and he buckled only slightly at the impact. He was strong. Sloan’s gaze averted to Mando for only a moment to ensure he was still breathing, and Iegonis took advantage of the momentary distraction and recovered quicker from the kick to his knee than she had anticipated. Sloan was unable to block his large fist as his contacted her face. She hit the ground hard on her stomach. He walked over towards her, kicked her blaster aside, and glared down at her. Sloan rolled over, still dizzy from the impact and watched in horror as Iegonis aimed his blaster at her head and squeezed the trigger. Inexplicably, the blaster jammed. Wasting no time, she pulled her leg back and gave him a crippling blow to his groin with her boot, causing him to fall in upon himself in obvious distress. As she rose, she grabbed her familiar axe from her utility belt, and Iegonis, now kneeling on the ground raised his blaster in a final attempt to end her. Sloan was too quick for him and she brought her axe down hard directly on his hand that held the blaster, which sheared off four of his fingers and shattered his blaster into pieces around him. He screamed in agony, as blood spurted from the ghastly remains of his hand. Sloan quickly walked to Mando, who still sat with his back against the cave wall and had his binder cuffs outstretched to give to Sloan. She grabbed them instinctively and cuffed Iegonis’ wrists, blood still pouring out of his ruined trigger hand, and pooled on the ground. Iegonis lay in a fetal position and whimpered, as Sloan picked up and re-holstered her blaster and collected Mando’s weapon that had been knocked out of reach.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Sloan spat out, giving him an unforgiving hoof to his stomach, which left him gasping for air. Her jaw ached from his hard blow to her face.

Now that the target had been fully subdued, Sloan rushed over and knelt by Mando. He was hurt.

The look of concern and dread on her face was clear. “I’m…. okay.” Mando strained to speak the words, and Sloan knew it was a lie.

“You need an e-bacta shot. You’ll go into shock if we don’t get you back to the ship now!” She said frantically. Mando could see the fear in her eyes and hear the panic in her voice.

She picked up his beskar forearm armour and tucked it into her utility belt. She then wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and pulled with all her strength to raise Mando to a standing position. By now, Iegonis had stopped his whimpering and rested himself on his knees.

“Looks like you are quite the bounty hunter, little girl” he groaned out with malice and hate behind his eyes.

“Get up” She commanded.

He slowly staggered to a standing position. Sloan, with the heavy Mandalorian leaning on her for support, unholstered her blaster and pointed it at Iegonis.

“Walk!” she ordered.

Sloan thanked the gods that they didn’t encounter anyone else on their way back that she would need to dispose of. The trio was slow getting to the Razor Crest but made it eventually. Mando disabled the ground security protocols and the ramp lowered in front of them. Sloan gently removed Mando’s arm from her shoulders and directed him to a sitting position against the ramp.

“Go!” she barked at Iegonis.

He walked up the ramp slowly into the ship. Sloan was careful to keep her distance from him, in case he tried to charge at her, but she could tell he was weak from blood loss and was handcuffed, so he knew his chance of escape was all but non-existent. She ordered him into the carbonite freezing chamber and he stood unmoving in the doorway of the Crest.

“The rules say I need to bring you in alive; not fully intact” she said authoritatively in response to his defiance, still pointing the blaster at his frame. With her free hand, she pulled out her axe and gestured to his groin area. “You sure you want to lose yet another part of you?”

Iegonis sighed heavily in defeat and stepped into the chamber.

Sloan pressed the activation button and, within seconds, Iegonis was no longer a threat, and she could turn her attention fully to tending to the injured Mandalorian. 

Sloan rifled through the medical kit, located in the main hull of the ship, and pulled out two syringes of e-bacta. She ran down the ramp, her hands shaking and knelt beside Mando.

Fear coursed through her veins and she felt a lump in her throat over seeing her strong capable warrior rendered incapacitated. “I’m going to give you an injection.” She said as she tried to steady her voice, “but I need to remove some of your gear to get to your skin.”

Mando hesitated, but only for a moment, “Okay.”

Sloan carefully removed his glove, exposing his olive coloured skin. She took a pair of scissors that she kept on her utility belt, which she never thought would have come in so handy, and began to cut the fabric, starting at his wrist, moving her way up to just above his elbow. With trembling hands, she cautiously pulled the fabric away, exposing most of his wounded arm, which had left a large blackened area from the blast to his forearm. Sloan tried her best to pretend the injury wasn’t as bad as it seemed, and picked up one of the syringes, removed the cap with her teeth and injected it into the flesh just above the destroyed area of his arm.

Mando could not take his eyes off Sloan as she worked and inspected his gruesome injury. He had never felt so exposed, yet so comfortable in anyone’s care.

After the first shot, Sloan allowed her eyes to move up his exposed arm, and noticed small markings leading up and around his large biceps. The markings were black, and each one exactly symmetrical with the other. Each marking consisted of two diagonal lines that met at a point at the top. They were small; only about a quarter of an inch in height, and from the small area that Sloan could see, there were hundreds of them that snaked around his entire upper arm, and she assumed there must have been many more on his bicep, which remained covered.

The Mandalorian sat there, knowing Sloan was playing various scenarios in her mind around what the pattern signified. She instinctively reached out with her fingertips and grazed them slowly along the markings just below the crook of his elbow, and circled her hand around his arm moving upwards until she was cradling the back of his injured arm in her hand just above his elbow. Her touch was warming, and he closed his eyes at the combined sensation of pleasure and pain.

“I’m going to give you another shot now.” She said, refusing to comment on the markings, as his injury was a much more pressing priority.

She took the last syringe and plunged it into his flesh below the injury, and tossed the needle aside onto the ground, never releasing his arm from her grasp. Sloan stayed by his side, unmoving, her knees curved under her, and Mando remained sitting on the ground helplessly, with his back leaning against the ramp, waiting for the e-bacta shots to fully take effect.

“Go check on the kid. I’ll be fine.” He finally uttered after several minutes of silence between them.

“But…”

“Go!” he replied gently.

Sloan got up and walked quickly up the ramp. She pressed the metal button, opening the metal door to where the kid lay in his hammock, still fast asleep; with no clue as to how close he had come to losing his guardian. Sloan let out a sigh of relief that the kid was safe and sound in the protective cocoon of his little hammock. She turned when she sensed movement behind her. It was the Mandalorian, standing on his own, but clearly favouring his injured arm and using his good arm to lean against a wall in the hull of the Crest. He punched the button to close the ramp and the big heavy door sealed them into the safety of the Crest. Sloan finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Mando looked over at Iegonis frozen in carbonite and back at Sloan, the expression of his helm unchanging, but he seemed to stand up straighter when he looked at her, and she could sense a pride swelling within him. He tilted his head just so, as if to say _Good Job!_

Mando walked slowly to a chair in what Sloan considered the kitchen area of the ship, which consisted of simply two cupboards, a sink, a small fold-down table and two chairs. He sat down slowly and allowed his injured arm to rest on the table with his ungloved palm facing upwards. Sloan sat across from him on the other chair hesitantly.

“How is the arm?” she asked with a pained expression.

“The e-bacta is working. The pain isn’t as bad. There won’t be a need for the cauterizer, since it was a blaster that did it.” He said, looking down at his outstretched arm.

Sloan, realizing she still carried his beskar in her belt, pulled it out and set it on the table next to his arm.

He looked at the armour for what felt like several minutes and looked back up at Sloan. “Thank you” he said, his voice breaking.

“What happened? Why did this piece fly off?” she asked with a look of concern on her face.

“I don’t think I re-attached it correctly the other day. I was…. Distracted.”

“Distracted? By what? This is your life…. The kid’s life we’re talking about. You can’t afford to be distracted…” Sloan pleaded, the coin he had given her still around her neck and hung beautifully by the thin leather braid in the middle of her chest.

Mando took a deep breath and let is out slowly. It was clear that he was not going to answer her question, but he knew exactly what had distracted him. It was _her_. When she was playing and goofing around with the kid the day after their encounter; he was so swept up in what had happened between them that he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight, and it was clear that being in Sloan’s presence had put all their lives in danger.

“Please…” she said, clasping the ungloved hand of his wrecked arm within both of hers, noticing he looked to be visibly in pain “tell me what I can do to help you. Can I give you something for the pain?” She scanned his helm with pleading eyes, wanting to help ease his anguish.

He felt an ache deep within his chest, as he knew in his heart that in order to protect the kid and keep Sloan safe, he needed to let her go.

Although she didn’t know it in that moment, it wasn’t a physical pain she had recognized rise within him, and unable to stop himself, he moved his hand to intertwine his fingers in hers and held on tightly, as he hunched over and his heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the markings on Mando's arm? And what's the deal with the coin? Don't worry, those questions will be answered soon ;)


	6. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Disruption' picks up right where the previous chapter left off, as Sloan makes her intentions clear and the Mandalorian needs to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this...

The Mandalorian held his fingers laced tightly between hers on the small table between them and Sloan’s heart leaped at the unexpected tenderness he was allowing her to feel. His head was cast downwards, and she felt the familiar shiver of energy radiating out from their connected hands that electrified her body. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and placing a soft, lingering kiss on the back of his hand; holding her lips in place as he took long and deliberate breaths under his helmet. He felt warmth flood through his hand, up his blackened arm and into his core; and his fingers ached with the need to touch her. He gently shifted their intertwined hands beneath her kiss and Sloan raised her head to meet his gaze. He took a moment to revel in her unintentional beauty; her disheveled, short cropped blond hair suited her naturally tanned skin, and he felt he could stare into her blue eyes for eternity. He moved his hand, and delicately placed it on her cheek where a bruise began to form, careful not to apply any pressure. He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest that he had allowed that bastard to lay a hand on her and would ensure that Iegonis would face a colossal level of suffering for his actions. His train of thought was quickly snapped back to the here and now, by the sensual movement of Sloan’s jaw opening beneath his touch, as her lips parted slightly to catch her breath. He smiled to himself as her face flushed pink, and she closed her eyes, pressing her face further into his palm.

Mando had no intention of taking this any further; it would only make saying goodbye harder, but he couldn’t stop himself long enough to tear his hand away. Her skin felt so soft on his fingertips, and he rubbed his thumb back and forth along her cheek slowly, noticing Sloan’s eyes had begun to gloss over and soften. She raised her palm to place it over his hand on her cheek, to prevent him from pulling away. After a long blink, she levelled her eyes with his helm and bit the corner of her bottom lip seductively; the unspoken message in her eyes now clear. It was unadulterated lust. She moved his hand that rested on her cheek in front of her face, licked her lips and inserted two of his fingers into her mouth, and sucked. 

_Fuck!_

Behind his helmet, the Mandalorian’s mouth dropped open and he noticed the quickened pace of his heart pounding within his chest, as he stared across the table at the woman he hungered for. He craved _her_ ; the sight of her, the sound of her, the scent of her, the taste of her. His muscles felt weak under his armour, which suddenly seemed too heavy and constricting for the first time in his life. Her touch and the feel of her tongue on his fingers sent an electric shockwave through his body and he sensed the beginning of a burning desire deep within his belly, causing an undeniable stiffness in his trousers. He hoped she didn’t notice.

She noticed.

Sloan smiled in response to the noticeable bulge in his pants, breaking the intensity of the suckling sensation of his fingers in her mouth momentarily. The hairs on his arms and at the nape of his neck rose, as she resumed sucking, and his hidden eyes were wild with desire for more of her touch.

_I need you…_

That was it. He was finished resisting! He had to _have_ her right there and then, and he brokered a deal with his conscience that he would allow himself the gift of one night with her, and then say goodbye. He resolved himself to handling the consequences of his actions later; and bargained in his mind that he would somehow figure out a way to take on the heavy burden of heartbreak for them both, that would inevitably follow. He reasoned that their permeating physical connection could inevitably only lead to one thing… this; and naively convinced himself that denying himself this physical release would further distract him in his oath to protect the child. His mind was swimming in anticipation, and he was overcome with a desperate urgency to feel the sensation of being inside her.

With a groan, he tugged his hand gently from her grasp, his fingers wet with saliva; and stood abruptly with such force, that he knocked the chair behind him on its side. Sloan stood in shock, letting out a small startled scream and he closed the distance between them in two quick strides, walking her backwards towards the bulkhead until her back hit the wall. He pinned her hands beside her head in what resembled a surrender pose; with no consideration given to his injured and exposed arm. He pressed his bulky body against hers and to his delight, she pushed back, rolling her hips into his hardened center.

“Is this what you want?” She asked in a lustfully coy tone, arms still pinned to the wall.

“Ni linibar….. gar” he breathed out slowly.

“Riiight….” Was her response. He knew that she didn’t understand Mando’a, but instead chose to interpret it as a good sign, since he continued to press his body up against hers.

He released her hands, and pressing his helmet against her forehead, he quickly removed his other glove, allowing it to fall to the floor, exposing his other hand while taking in panting breaths. Frantic with anticipation, he ran his fingers down her collarbone, over her covered breasts and worked to undo her two utility belts, dropping them to the floor at their feet. He then hastily pulled her tunic up over her head, tossing it aside, leaving her wearing her white tank top underneath.

A rush of excitement coursed through Sloan’s body and settled in her core, as the skin on her neck and chest flushed pink. Her knees were weak with yearning for his touch on her center and she rested her hands on his utility belt and lifted her eyes to his helm, “Can I…?”

“Yes…” he breathed, running trembling fingers under the thin straps of her tank top, and began to lower them slowly over her shoulders.

She fumbled nervously at his waist to unfasten his utility belt and allowed it to fall to the floor with a heavy thud, adding to the collection of discarded items that was gathering at their feet. His body tensed and he held his breath as she rested her hands at the top of his trousers.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked nervously.

He steadied his breathing and wrapped his hands around her biceps tightly, “No.” He said firmly.

She smiled at his resolve and slowly looked down to the task at hand, while taking in a deep breath. She easily slipped the top button open and she bit her lip as she unzipped his pants slowly, feeling the pressure behind the zipper that threatened to spring free. He was wearing underclothes under his trousers and she lowered them slightly, sliding her hand down and wrapping her fingers around his hardened cock. He slammed both palms against the wall on both sides of Sloan’s head to steady himself.

He. Was. Huge.

Her eyes and mouth sprung open at the feel of him in her hand as she gently stroked up and down and listened to him groan into her touch. She bit the side of her tongue between her back teeth in anticipation and longed for the feeling of him to be inside her, sensing a wetness gathering between her legs.

Before either of them could make another move, the unmistakable sound of the kid waking up could be heard throughout the main cabin. Sloan let out a disappointed sigh, as her hand remained on the Mandalorian’s cock and he slumped against her in a gesture of feigned defeat. She chuckled at his non-verbal joke and squeezed his throbbing cock gently; reveling in the moan he released into her ear.

“I’m going to need this later,” she whispered quietly, before releasing his length from her grasp; his helmet resting on her forehead as he panted.

“Ni'll ratiin linibar gar” he sighed.

With that, he pulled the straps of her tank top back up into place and stepped back reluctantly, tucking himself back into his trousers, while she leaned against the wall unmoving, watching him. He picked up her tunic from the floor and thoughtfully held it above her head, as if helping her return to an orderly state of dress was somehow his responsibility; perhaps it was his way of showing a humble reverence for what had happened between them.

“What does that mean?” she asked as he guided her arms through the holes of the tunic.

“It means _I’ll always need you_ in Mando’a.” His voice hitching as he uttered the words. Sloan’s arms still raised, and face still covered behind the tunic as he helped guide it down over her.

Dumbfounded by the gravity of his words, Sloan stopped wriggling into the tunic, her mouth dropped open behind the garment, and her face remained shocked and unchanged as he pulled it all the way down her body, until the stunned frozen expression on her face finally poked through the opening.

_I’m so fucked!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ni linibar gar - I need you
> 
> I chose this title for the chapter to signify not only the disruption from the baby, but also the disrupted mindset of Mando.
> 
> P.S. I can't wait for you to read the next chapter! Buckle up...


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloan and the Mandalorian take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! These two FINALLY figure out a way to make it happen.  
> Enjoy!

Sloan slowly breathed out as she tried to regain her composure. Mando retreated away from her, after picking up his gloves and utility belt, flinging it over this shoulder as he climbed the ladder up to the cockpit. Sloan moved her utility belts from the floor and secured them in the weapons locker, so they wouldn’t pose any risk to the kid. Before she went to get the kid, Sloan heard the engines roar and felt the Crest slowly rise up and into the atmosphere above Mustafar; not long after, the hyperdrive was activated, causing the ship’s movements to become smooth and level after a quick jerk. Mando had clearly set coordinates for somewhere new.

She then walked over to Mando’s bunk, where the child babbled and watched her intently. “You sure know how to ruin a girl’s fun, don’t you, little guy?” She sighed, as she stroked his soft ears and he smiled and cooed back at her. Sloan smiled, and quietly appreciated how much more expressive he had become over the past several months and she wondered if it was her influence that made Mando gentler and softer with how he interacted with him.

Sloan pulled him out of his hammock and unclipped the hooks that held it in place in Mando’s bunk area. She had decided that the child would sleep in her bunk tonight, even if nothing ended up materializing between them, as the injured Mandalorian certainly needed a good night’s rest after being shot with a blaster.

Sloan set the child down on the upright chair to begin preparing his meal, and felt a surge of excitement run through her as she picked up the chair on its side, from when Mando had knocked it over. She relived the moment in her mind over and over again, smiling to herself. She prepared the kid some rehydrated food packets and sat across from him to watch him eat, as he giggled and made a mess. It was torture to be sitting at _this_ table, in _this_ chair knowing what had happened here, _what had almost happened here_ , only moments earlier. Sloan’s head was in a fog as she imagined the night playing out in a million different ways, and couldn’t focus on anything long enough to settle on how she wanted things to unfold. As her mind raced, she tried her best to focus on the child as he gurled and giggled.

What did he mean by _he’ll always need me?_ Her body shuddered involuntarily at the enormity of his words.

Once the child was finished, it was playtime. Sloan quickly tidied the area, and felt an overwhelming need to wash her hair and get the grimy layer of ash off her body, so she took the child to the cockpit to pass him off to Mando, who stood when they entered and extended his arms to take the child from her without question or hesitation. Sloan noticed the careless job he had done with wrapping his forearm in bandages and made a mental note to go back and do a better job once she was cleaned up. The Mandalorian happily took the child back to his pilot seat and sat him atop his lap. He pivoted the chair to face Sloan directly, as she stood in the doorway.

“I’ve set a course for Corellia. We can deliver Iegonis and get the bounty you’re owed.” He said flatly.

“You mean, the bounty _we’re_ owed.” Sloan replied.

“You’re keeping the whole bounty. You did good. Without you… I don’t know what I would’ve done.” He stammered. “I mean it. You have a knack for it. Good instincts.”

“Thanks,” she said smiling, having no intention of accepting the full bounty. As Sloan turned to leave, she glanced back and gave Mando an uncharacteristic and flirtatious wink. He gave a low grunt of approval, and the child looked up at him curiously. The sight of the massive Mandalorian and the tiny child sitting on his lap nearly made her heart burst. How could she ever say goodbye to these two men in her life? Mando didn’t move a muscle as he watched Sloan leave the cockpit and disappear down the ladder.

Before Sloan had stripped down to get into the refresher, she carefully removed the braided leather necklace which had his coin looped through the end. She wondered to herself why the Mandalorian had insisted that she carry it while on Mustafar, and placed it carefully on a nearby table before removing her grimy clothing.

Sloan spent a long time in the refresher, savouring the heat and steam that washed over her. She hadn’t realized how tense her muscles had been until the hot water hit her skin and it felt sensational. It had been a very stressful, yet exciting day; and her adrenalin had peaked twice during the day already. The rejuvenating steam was exactly what her aching body needed.

When Sloan exited the refresher, she quickly changed into a clean set of clothes, which consisted of a pair of simple tan pants and a shirt that wrapped around her body and tied up at her side. She towel dried her hair, which now looked spiky and unkempt; just the way she liked it. She then grabbed the leather necklace in her hand and climbed back up to the cockpit to give Mando back his coin. Her nerves were on edge, as she was uncertain what to expect when she arrived.

Upon entering the cockpit, she saw Mando in the pilot seat, and she walked over slowly and stood beside him. She saw the haphazard bandage on his arm, and the markings on his lower bicep were still visible, since she had cut away part of his shirt earlier. _What were those anyway?_

“Where’s the kid?” Sloan asked.

“He’s down for the night. I put him to bed in your bunk.” He said still looking straight ahead.

Sloan’s heart pounded. “I wanted to return this to you.” She held out the braided leather, the coin dangling back and forth.

He turned to look at her outstretched hand and after a long pause, said “Thank you.” He reached out and took the necklace in his gloved hand. The braided leather was wide enough to fit over his helmet, so he put it over his head and tucked it under the fabric around his collarbone, making the coin and leather disappear from view.

Sloan sat down slowly on the seat behind him, “Why did you want me to keep it with me?” she asked.

The Mandalorian looked down, took a deep breath and pivoted his chair to fully face her, “It was my mother’s. Right before she was killed, she gave me the coin and told me that it would always keep me safe; as long as I had it with me.”

Sloan was speechless and opened her mouth several times about to speak, when it seemed that words had escaped her each time. Finally, she uttered “Why would you have given it to me?”, her brows furrowed and confused.

He reached out with a gloved hand to take hers in his and, still looking at their hands and said quietly “Because I needed to make sure _you_ were safe.”

“Mando…I don’t…. I don’t know what to say.” She uttered, “you didn’t need to do that.” Her mind spinning at his incredible gesture of protectiveness, and then began to think out loud “You would do that for me?” and was shocked to have heard her thoughts come out as words.

“Yes.” He said without hesitation. “It’s just a token, and I’ve never truly believed that it holds any power, but I’ve always been safe when I have it.”

Sloan longed to be closer to him and moved to her knees in front of where he sat in his pivoted pilot seat, bringing his helmet to her forehead and placing her hands on what would be his cheeks on the outside of his helm. She tapped her fingers on the sides, the sound echoing in his head. His gloved hands wrapped around her back rubbing up and down slowly; Sloan breathed in sharply, shivering under his touch.

Sloan smiled and bit her bottom lip, still with her forehead against his cool helmet, and moved her palms to his cuirass, feeling all the grooves and edges as she slowly moved her hands lower.

His breath hitched as he watched her and finally understood her intention; tightening his hands around her shoulders. He instinctively spread his knees wider, allowing her to get closer to him as her hands worked their way over his chestplate to finally stop at his utility belt. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as if to ask the question. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

“Yes.” He said simply, his voice peppered with a hint of nervousness.

She quickly unclasped his utility belt and slid it to the floor. His breath was ragged, as her hands now moved slowly over the swell in his pants and down his legs, brushing over the beskar on his thighs, as her fingers moved to his knees. She looked up at him, her eyes taking on a savagely feral appearance, her hands now moving back up towards the strain in his trousers and ran her fingers over the bulge slowly. His shoulders rising and falling fast now, with hurried breaths; his knees parting further, allowing her more space to get closer to the throbbing ache in his trousers.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, stilling her hands on the bulge.

“N…no” His voice cracking.

Sloan popped the button free, and slowly unzipped his pants. He took in a sharp breath as he watched her with wide eyes. She pulled his underclothes down and reached her hand in to pull out the largest cock she had ever seen. She hadn’t gotten a full view of it earlier when they were pressed together tightly against the bulkhead, and as she wrapped her hands around his impressive girth, she became nervous that she may not be able to please him the way she wanted. Her eyes grew wide at the substantial size and length of his cock, and she slowly squeezed it within her hands, barely able to touch her fingers to each other once fully wrapped around it. Sloan looked up at him to gauge his reaction and began stroking up and down; his hands clutching the armrests on his chair tightly. He groaned and his breathing stuttered in his throat, as she moved her hand to the tip and pressed the pad of her thumb into the pooled moisture that had formed. She dragged her moist thumb down his shaft, spreading the clear liquid over his length. In an attempt to steady himself, he took one of his gloved hands, balled it into a tight fist and placed it in front of where his mouth would be. The action did not steady him nearly enough; his trembling fist, a dead giveaway.

“Is this too much? Is it too intense?” She asked, biting her lip.

“No.” He breathed out quietly.

Sloan shifted higher on her knees until her face was directly over top of his cock, her hands still wrapped around his length, stroking gently. She stared with an unrelenting intensity at his helm, and to him, it felt like she looked right through him. Under her stare, he had never felt such a mix of emotions, ranging from fear to exhilaration and back again and his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

“If you want me to stop, I can.” She said hesitantly.

“No. It’s okay.”

Sloan smiled and dropped her mouth to his throbbing manhood. He smelled of musk and flesh, and the rigidity of his begging cock spurred her on. He tilted his head back in pure ecstasy at the feeling of her mouth moving up and down his length. He could feel her tongue press and flick along his shaft as she sucked gently and it wasn’t long before he unconsciously pushed his hips up to meet her mouth, unsure of when his hand had moved to the back of her head. She whimpered at the increased pressure inside her mouth and gagged. He gasped and his body went rigid. Moving quickly, he pulled her face off his slick cock and Sloan panted.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice pleading, holding her face in both gloved hands.

“No. It’s okay.” Sloan smiled, leaning into one of his hands, “it just surprised me, that’s all.”

He sat back in his seat and his body relaxed slightly.

“Just give me a minute to… adjust. You’re really… big. That’s all.” She said.

He smiled and let out a small chuckle under his helm.

Sloan resumed her hold on his thick manhood and looked up at him seductively, “I think you want this, but if you’re not sure….” She teased, pumping her hand up and down.

“I’m sure.” He said nodding.

Sloan moved her hand from the tip to rest at the middle of his shaft and lowered her face to the base of his cock, licking upwards slowly, trying to cover as much of his substantial girth with her tongue as possible. She took her time to feel every ridge and vein of his length under her tongue and lingering on the area where the shaft met the tip, moving her tongue back and forth along the crest. 

“Fuck… Sloan” he breathed out, gripping his armrests tightly with both hands.

She moved her mouth back down over his cock, tongue flattened against the tip, and taking in as much as she could, noticing that his body was straining to resist the urge to push his length deeper into her mouth. She stroked up and down with her hand wrapped around him at the base, in time with the pace of her head and looked up at Mando, who had leaned back in his seat and thrown and arm over his helmet where his eyes would be, in order to block his view of Sloan’s head bobbing.

Confused, Sloan stopped and raised her head, “what’s wrong?” she asked shyly.

He panted, “Nothing. I… I’m going to lose control if I watch you,” he said between ragged breaths.

“Oh. Should I stop then?” she asked, still stroking his slick, saliva-soaked length in her hand.

“No!” He said emphatically.

Sloan took a deep breath and took his cock into her mouth again. He groaned loudly, arm still slung over his helm; and she could hear sharp intakes of breath each time she slid her lips down his shaft. She shifted her grip on him and grazed her teeth gently up the length of him, hearing him moan and let out a gasp that sounded like a cough. As she readied herself to push her head down once again, her rhythm was interrupted when she heard him speak.

“I need you to stop.” He said suddenly, his tone unmistakably stern.

She stopped, releasing him from her grasp. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked, suddenly very self-conscious, and moved her hands to rest on his knees. She stared up at him, trying desperately to search his helmet for an indication of what he was feeling. It was useless.

“Nothing wrong. I just… want this to last a bit longer.” He said hesitantly, cupping her face in his gloved hands.

He pulled his hands back, leaned back in his chair and tucked his massive length back into his trousers zipping them up, in what looked to be a very uncomfortable and impossible task, given his size.

He then took her hands in his and helped Sloan to her feet, where she stood looking up at his helm and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What do we do now?” she asked coyly.

He smiled under his helmet and walked her backwards towards the wall of the cockpit, until her back hit metal. She nearly lost her balance when she hit the wall, but grabbed onto a pipe overhead with both hands to steady herself. The Mandalorian crowded her against the wall with his bulk, his hands on her waist as he took in short uneven breaths. He looked up at her hands, holding onto the pipe overhead, and ran his gloved hands from the sides of her waist, up her ribcage and up her arms until he reached her hands. The burning inside of Sloan building at the overwhelming sensation of his touch. He unclasped her hands from the pipe and lowered them into the space between them.

“I have an idea.” He said quietly and began walking backwards towards the ladder leading the ship’s main hold still holding her hands tightly; Sloan following with a curious expression.

“I want to return the favour.” He said wickedly.

“But… you can’t! … How…?” She stammered, backing her face away from him slightly to try to get a read on his body language. 

“You’re going to have to trust me; and I’ll have to trust you.” He responded as he quickly slid down the ladder, his feet not touching the rungs at all, and he landed expertly with a thud at the bottom. “Come.” He signaled; his gloved hand outstretched.

Sloan climbed down the ladder and she yelped before she could reach the floor. She felt Mando grab her around the waist and hoist her up over his shoulder, fireman style, and headed towards his bunk.

He set her down gently just inside his bunk area, at the foot of his small bed and held her shoulders tightly, staring down at her.

“It’s okay if you want to stop this now. I’ll understand.” He said, his gloved hands trailing down her arms to rest on her hips, as he took in deep breaths. “I know I’m not an ideal choice… I know I’m not good for you… but I can’t stop thinking about this.” He sighed heavily; head cast down.

Sloan put her hands on the side of his helmet and lifted his gaze to meet hers, and although it was impossible to read his thoughts behind the T of his helm, she sensed a warmth in his eyes; but also a fear that she hadn’t noticed before. _Could he be afraid of getting too close?_

“I want this too,” she said quietly in a reassuring tone.

He straightened his posture and moved quickly to grab a piece of leather from a nearby shelf.

… _the fuck?_

Sloan watched him loop the strip of leather over a pipe high above where she stood; the two ends trailing down just above her head.

“Uh… what are we doing here?” she asked cautiously, looking at the leather strips and back to his helm.

“Just trust me. You’re going to need something to hold onto.” He said quietly.

Sloan’s eyes widened and she felt her heart hammering in her ears.

With trembling hands he removed his gloves, letting them fall to the floor. He fumbled with the ties on her shirt at the side of her waist and loosened it slowly. Her breath hitched as he opened her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, tugging it gently behind her until it fell to the floor. Sloan was left in her undershirt, lodged between the wall and the Mandalorian in the small space just inside his bunk, as he hovered over her; looking down at her chest rising and falling under laboured breath.

“Just stop me if you need to.” He said.

“Alright…” she breathed.

He lifted her undershirt slowly up over her head, exposing her chest to his gaze and she raised her arms to help get the top off before he dropped it to the floor; he grunted at the sight of her naked upper body in front of him. His hands caressed the soft skin of her breasts, and he breathed out slowly as he ran his fingers over her firm nipples and moved his hands to her back, startling her by suddenly pulling her close to him in an unexpected embrace. The cool beskar of his chest plate firm against her bare chest; his hands trailing down her back slowly and resting on her rear, where he squeezed gently.

“Stop me…” he breathed into her ear.

Sloan smiled into his chest plate, relishing the power he was giving her. “No!” she replied firmly.

He groaned and pushed his center into her body, the fully hardened length under his trousers making his needs known, and Sloan pulled him tighter against her with her arms wrapped around his waist, and pressing her hips to meet his.

Mando removed one hand from her soft rear and hit a button at the entrance of his bunk, extinguishing the harsh and unforgiving light in his small quarters. He hit another button, and the metal door clunked shut. The pair were now in complete darkness in the tiny space, as they remained in a tight embrace.

He pulled back slowly from Sloan until he was no longer making any contact with her body. She heard the sounds of metal hitting the floor and the unmistakable rustling of fabric, followed by a small hiss and clunk of something heavy landing on the floor.

_Holy fuck!_

“Sloan...” he sighed out her name slowly. His voice different now. It was raw and real. He had removed his helmet and although she couldn’t see anything or touch him, she had never felt closer to him, “I can’t even think straight when you’re around me.” He reached for her hips in the dark and she reached out to him in kind, surprised to feel his chest and arms were bare, apart from the bandages on his forearm. He still wore his trousers but had removed his boots and the armour covering his thighs. His breathing hitching as she ran her fingers over his body, feeling every surface of his exposed skin. She could feel the braided leather around his neck and the coin that rested over his heart. The muscles on his chest, arms and abdomen were clearly defined, his body lean and strong; and his skin was soft under her fingers. She trailed her touch up his arms to his throat and could feel his pulse racing as she reached for his face. He had stubbly facial hair that began on his neck, that was soft to the touch and she bit the side of her tongue as she grazed her fingers over his lips, cheeks and brow. He panted loudly, digging his hands into Sloan’s shoulder blades on her back, and moved his forehead to rest against hers.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked.

“No.” he said with an urgency in his voice. “It’s just a bit… overwhelming. That’s all.”

Sloan smiled and lifted her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. It was soft, and longer than she would have expected, however still cropped short. It felt unkempt and wavy, as if he cut his hair himself every few months, whenever he had arbitrarily decided that it had gotten too long, with a complete disregard as to how it would look. He groaned at her touch and pushed her back hard against the wall.

He slid his hands down around the back of her thighs and lifted her in a swift motion, supporting her weight with his hands under her thighs and pressing her back against the wall, their naked chests compressed against each other. Sloan wrapped her legs around his hips tightly, locking her ankles together around him; her fingers still intertwined in his hair. His heartrate surged and he pushed his body against hers and moaned, their faces nearly touching.

His pulse raced and he struggled to speak “Sloan… I’m not good for you. You deserve so much more than I can give you.” He whispered against her lips.

“You’re giving me everything I need right now.” She murmured back.

His mouth crashed onto hers hard and fast. His kiss was urgent at first, and then slowed as he followed her lead with his tongue. He allowed his mouth to move against hers more slowly, taking in the taste of her on his tongue and the softness of her lips. His kiss then became deep and greedy as he pushed his hips against her, and he slowly moved his hands to set her down on the floor in front of him. Sensing his movements, Sloan unhooked her ankles and allowed him to guide her feet to the floor. He leaned down, careful not to break their kiss with the movement and ran his fingertips down the back her arms, towards her hands. Once his hands reached hers, he broke their kiss and pulled them to his mouth giving each one a quick peck on her knuckles. He then raised her arms over her head and placed the hanging leather strips into each hand. Sloan was unsure what he was planning, but held onto the strips, wrapping them around her wrists. Mando then trailed his hands down her arms and over her breasts, stopping to cup them and moved his mouth over a nipple, running his tongue back and forth before giving it a quick suck. He smiled against her breast as she moaned and he moved his tongue further down her sternum, leaving a wet trail of saliva. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her, hooking his fingers on the inside of her waistband on both hips and aimed his face up to hers.

“I want to make you happy Sloan, but tell me if you want me to stop.” He uttered quietly.

“Please don’t…” she breathed out, her heart pounding in anticipation, keenly self-conscious about not wearing underwear, as she had a limited selection of underclothes at her disposal.

He knew she was bare under her pants, and smiled as he tugged on the waistband, pulling them slowly over her hips and thighs; and let them fall in a pile at her feet. Sloan stepped out of the heap, and pushed it off to the side with her foot. He groaned as he traced his fingertips down the front of her naked legs until he reached her ankles. She gripped the leather in her hands tightly, trying desperately to control the pounding in her chest and her laboured breathing. In the pitch darkness, she was completely nude and exposed before him, as he remained on his knees in front of her.

“Stop me…” he murmured as he wrapped his hands around the back of her naked thighs.

“Not a chance.”

He groaned in the back of his throat and grasped her legs in his hands, placing a gentle a kiss halfway up her thigh, moving his hands and face upwards towards her sex. Sloan moved her leg to open herself up to him and he responded in kind by running his hand up the inside of her thigh to stroke the moist creases between her legs with his fingertips. Sloan gasped and bit her lip hard trying to stifle her moan.

“Is this what you need?” he breathed, moving his fingers back and forth.

“Yes…” she hissed, tightening her grasp on the leather and resting the back of her head against the wall with a quiet thud.

His face was so close to her sex, and her body shuddered at the thought of his mouth on her. His hand circled around the back of her knee and Sloan yelped as he hitched a leg over his shoulder and plunged a finger inside her in one quick motion. Sloan squirmed and choked back a scream as she felt the pressure within her. He kissed the inside of her thigh and ran his tongue up closer towards her aching sex.

“Fuck, Sloan…” he whispered, before moving his mouth onto her wet and ready cunt, his finger still inside her, stroking her inner walls. She cried out as he licked between her folds back and forth, finally settling his mouth on her swollen clit, circling it with the tip of his tongue. Every nerve in her body pulsed with ecstasy and she pushed her hips further onto his face, as she felt her eyes roll back into her head in euphoric bliss.

Sloan fought back her screams and clutched the leather tighter as the slow movements of his tongue caused a pressure beginning to build deep within her. She didn’t want him to stop but ached to feel him inside her. “I… I think…” she uttered quietly.

“Hmm?” he moved his mouth off her sex and looked up towards her face; his finger stopped moving inside her. “Do you want me to stop?” his expression was pained, even though Sloan couldn’t see it in the blackness that enveloped them.

“No…” she panted, “I… I want… you to fuck me.” She blurted out.

His eyes widened and his mouth became dry. His finger still inside Sloan, stroked her inside wall slowly as he moved to stand up straight to face her, deliberately keeping his finger in place deep within her.

“Are you sure?” he breathed against her parted lips, pulling his finger out and grazing back and forth between her slippery folds, his thumb pressing hard against her clit.

Sloan loosened her grasp on the leather straps and lowered her arms to encircle his head to plant a soft and deep kiss on his mouth. She could taste the tang of herself on his tongue, making her inner walls flutter urgently. She moved her lips to his neck where she kissed and sucked the stubbly flesh. “Are _you_ sure?” she murmured against his pulse.

He sighed heavily, releasing his finger from her sex and wrapping his arms around her back. A sadness had taken over his body as he stilled his hands at her back. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to say goodbye to you after we do this.” He whispered. “I don’t _want_ to have to say goodbye to you,” he paused “but I can’t break my oath to protect the kid.”

Sloan was confused and pulled her head back. “What does one have to do with the other?”

A long silence passed between them before he spoke, “Sloan… I can’t focus when you’re around me.” He sighed heavily and was surprised that he was sharing these feelings with her. “You are all I think about and getting distracted could cost the kid his life.” His head hung low, knowing that sharing this with her would likely end things badly between them, but it was the truth.

To his surprise, she gently placed her palm on his cheek and lifted his head. Her voice was dulcet and smooth “It doesn’t have to be an either or… Your oath to the child is too important to break, I know that.” She said quietly. “We can chart our own path.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“You can take me back to Tatooine and once the threat to the child is gone and he is safe, come back for me.”

His mouth dropped open, “You would do that for me?” his words hitching as he spoke, “You would _wait_ for me?”

Sloan smiled, “of course,” her tone incredulous.

He exhaled out loudly as if he had been holding his breath.

His mouthed crashed against hers again, his kiss greedy and impatient. He moved his hands under Sloan’s arms and picked her up, moving her onto his bunk where she sat and opened her legs, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss became slower, and they pulled apart panting as Sloan’s hands rested on the top button of his trousers.

“Please Sloan, I want this…” he murmured in her ear, pushing the bulge in his trousers against her wetness, and causing her to groan into the pressure and promise of release.

“Yes…” she breathed.

“You can still stop me… but not for much longer.” He whispered in her ear, before moving his kiss to her neck and clavicle.

“I want this too. Don’t stop.”

“Fuck…” he whispered, his voiced sounding pained as he drew out the length of the word. He then pulled his face back and Sloan could hear the sound of a zipper and fabric rustling as he stepped out of his trousers, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Her heart raced in her chest as she reached out for him in the dark and moved her hands from his abdomen down to his naked length, wrapping her fingers around his rigid cock. She stroked him slowly up and down. She could hear his moan as he kissed her mouth hard and fast and wrapped her legs around him, his unrelenting erection perilously close to making contact with her slick folds.

Reaching between them, he grasped the base of his cock in one hand and grazed the tip slowly up and down, spreading the gathered moisture over the head. Sloan was desperate to feel him inside of her and she laid back on the bunk, arching her back to push her ready cunt closer to his length, which she could feel at her entrance and she ached to feel him push inside her.

“Sloan, please… Are you sure?” he pleaded, hovering at the precipice of desire.

“Yes! Fuck!” she replied in agony.

He groaned and inexplicably pulled away from her. A moment later, Sloan felt his arms encircle her thighs and yank her body towards the edge of the bunk, her rear now slightly over the edge. He stood straight, settling between her thighs, their centers now perfectly aligned. He grabbed her behind her right knee and slung her leg around his waist; he then lifted her left ankle to rest on his shoulder; fully opening her up to him. His hand gripped her hip tightly while the other pressed flat on her breastbone, fingers splayed. He pressed her body firmly into the bed with his splayed hand, running it down the center of her chest, over her sternum, and down her abdomen until he reached her sex, where he pushed the heel of his palm hard into her clit. She stifled a scream under his commanding touch, and he shifted his palm from her clit and ran his fingers over the slick creases.

“You’re killing me with this…” she begged.

“Show me what you need.” he breathed.

Using her right leg slung around his waist, Sloan pulled him closer to her, desperately seeking pressure on her center and reached down to guide his cock to her entrance. He let out a guttural groan and Sloan squirmed in anticipation as she felt him begin to push himself slowly inside her.

She cried out as he pressed his cock inch by inch into her core gradually, allowing her body to adjust to the stretch of him filling her.

“Gar aalar bid jate” he groaned, his eyes shut tight and his mouth hung open.

He took in quick panting breaths as he felt her warmth and tightness wrap fully around him. Pressure began to rise within him immediately, and electricity pulsed throughout his body. He gripped her hip firmly, his face in unbearable rapture, as he pushed in and out slowly. With Sloan’s leg still at his shoulder, he gripped the lower part of her calf, and buried his full length deep inside her, feeling the beginning of blood leaving his head and an inevitable eruption building within him. To steady himself, he slowed his movements, shut his eyes firmly and turned his head to rest his open mouth against her ankle.

Sloan clutched his wrist that was gripped tightly on her hipbone and writhed at the sensation of the delightful stretch and burn of him inside her. Her pulse raced and Sloan felt a surge of energy coursing through her with each thrust, his cock stroking every nerve deep within her. The size of his length and girth caused a slight pain inside her, but as he moved within her, the point where the pain initially began became the source of pleasure as he continued; with her moans matching each slow thrust of his hips.

“Am I hurting you?” he stammered, slowing his movements.

“No. Just keep going… Please,” she mumbled between panting breaths.

“Sloan… tell me how to please you.”

She arched her back, bringing her core closer to his center and groaned. Still pushing in and out of her slowly, he moved his hand to her belly to steady her. Sloan took his hand and guided it down towards her tender clit, where he traced circles around her button with the pad of his thumb, causing Sloan to scream.

“Is this what you wanted?” he said, and Sloan could hear the smile in his voice.

An undeniable pressure began to build deep inside her, as he pushed in and out while still making slow circles around her sensitive clit. She shut her eyes and dug her nails into his wrist, as her body tensed under the building sensation. Her pulse quickened and shocks of electricity began to tighten every muscle, leaving her arms and legs numb. All awareness adjusted to her core and she arched her back as he pushed deeper into her, rubbing just the right spots inside and outside of her center. She cried out as her release took hold, and a flood of energy took over sending shockwaves through her body, as she writhed and tensed.

“Yes!” she screamed.

He stilled his movements inside her until the waves of pleasure washed over her completely, leaving her panting and quivering under his touch. Her muscles relaxed around him and he slowly pulled his hand away from her center and she yelped when he pushed his length further inside her.

He spoke in a whisper, “Kar’taylir darasuum be ner oyay.”

“Yes…” she breathed, not knowing what his words meant, but sensed that _yes_ was the right response.

He began moving slowly and methodically, savouring each moment and the feeling of pushing himself in and out of her. He wouldn’t last much longer, as listening to her screams had caused the pressure building at the base of the shaft to intensify and he was nearing a tipping point. His breathing became laboured with each passing moment and he felt an unmistakable surge spread from his groin and up his spine; his release turning from a want to a need.

“Sloan,” he panted, “I’m close… where should I…?”

“Inside me,” she paused, “Don’t worry, I’m safe.”

His eyes widened and his heart pounded, as he thrust inside her again and again, feeling his muscles tense and throb low in his groin, his shaft becoming more sensitive with each push. Everything around him spiraled inwards, drawing his world into a single point of focus and he breathed out her name as he finally let go. He closed his eyes, a deafening silence rang in his ears before erupting deep within her. He made hitched noises in the back of his throat and his body trembled as his tensed muscles became weak and numb, before being flooded back with a euphoric energy.

His movements quelled and he held himself unmoving inside her until his panting slowed. He longed to have his mouth on hers, and Sloan lowered her left leg from his shoulder; wrapping it around his waist. She gave a disappointed moan when his spent cock slid out of her as she sat upright, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before crushing her mouth onto his. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her long and deep.

His mind reeled back and forth between exhilaration and terror as he felt the carefully constructed walls he built around himself come crashing down in this one act of intimacy that bound them to each other.

Their kiss became less urgent and more sensual as he slowed his mouth on hers and breathed her in. 

When he finally exhaled, he allowed a sense of reassurance and relief wash over him, as he knew for a certainty in this moment that his world would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Gar aalar bid jate - You feel so good  
> Kar'taylir darasuum be ner oyay - Love of my life


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloan and the Mandalorian learn more about each other as they travel to Corellia and Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of us: Tell us your secrets Mando... 
> 
> Mando: Okay

The unlikely trio made their way to Corellia over the next several days. Sloan couldn’t help but suspect that they were taking an unusually long time to get there. Their days were spent in much the same way as before; with both Sloan and the Mandalorian taking turns caring for the child, but the air inside the Razor Crest had shifted. The pair got to know each other on a deeper level, had more meaningful conversations and even laughed a little. They spent their nights and nearly any time the child was asleep in a near constant state of insatiable lust, where they got more comfortable with one another and learned the unspoken secrets of each other’s bodies; always in complete darkness.

The Mandalorian was amused and endeared to discover that Sloan was ticklish; very ticklish, and that her right knee was more ticklish than her left; to the point where she couldn’t even bear a hand to rest on her right knee without pushing it aside and laughing hysterically. Sloan learned that Mando would always melt into her touch whenever she ran her nails through his hair and knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure to his scalp, that never failed to send a surge of frenetic carnal energy throughout his body.

She also learned that he was born on a world called Aq Vetina; his father was a vapour farmer while his mother helped students at the local school. They both had no siblings and he told her about how his parents were killed in a separatist attack on his planet. Sloan shared with him that she had never known her father, and that her mother was killed in a mining accident when she was fourteen. This necessitated the need for Sloan to quickly learn how to take care of herself. Although she went to live with her aunt on Tatooine after her mother died, Sloan spent most of her life up until recently as a lone wolf; slow to trust and always expecting the worst from everyone.

They spoke about his Mandalorian Creed, how he became a foundling, his oath and what it means if he were to remove his helmet in front of another person. One night, as they basked in the afterglow of one another and their bodies lay panting and satisfied in the familiar darkness, she asked him to describe his face to her. She was surprised that he agreed and shared with her that he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also confirmed that he cut his own hair and was, in fact, quite proud of his skills.

“Hmm… Brown eyes...” Sloan said softly, “I like brown eyes.” She smiled.

Most fascinating to Sloan was the revelation about the markings on his arm. The morning after their first night together, Sloan asked if she could re-bandage his wound. He sat on a storage crate, in full Mandalorian armour, apart from his arm. She pulled up a small crate beside him and began removing the blackened bandages, revealing his scarred arm that was in the process of slowly healing. Sloan carefully unrolled the bandage; her eyes repeatedly shifting to the small black triangular peaks on his lower bicep. They appeared to be tattoos of some sort; their symmetry was flawless, and Sloan recalled seeing the tiny metal gun and cartridge in his bunk area, and finally understood what it was. She could feel him watching her from behind the black visor of his helmet, not offering any explanation, but waiting for the question regardless.

“So…” she continued to slowly unwrap the bandage from around his arm, “what’s the deal with the markings?”

A long pause passed between them, his shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths before he spoke, “Each marking is a life I’ve had to take.”

Sloan’s mouth dropped open. There were at least a hundred of them visible to her, and most likely many more that spread further up his bicep out of sight.

He sensed her shock. “It’s part of the job, but it’s never something I like to do,” he continued.

Sloan focused her sightline back to the bandages before taking a breath and working up the nerve to quietly ask, “Why?”

“I carry these deaths with me. It’s my responsibility.” He cast his gaze downwards, unsure if he was ashamed of the sheer number visible on his arm or the fact that he felt an unnecessary obligation for the lives he had snuffed out. “They meant something to someone. So, for each of the fallen, I mark my body and then say a proclamation in Mando’a.”

Sloan was frozen in place; her mouth slightly open and eyes wide from the shock of him sharing such an intimate detail with her. She had stopped her work of removing the bandage and eventually found her voice, “You mean, kind of like a prayer?”

“Something like that,” he spoke quietly.

“Can I hear it?” she asked, unsure why she asked this, but curious all the same.

He took a deep breath and spoke slowly,

“Udesiir.

Ni su’cuy gar kyr’ady mi partyli gar darasuum.

Mando’ad draar digu.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sloan wiped an unexpected tear from under her eye and aimed a reassuring smile at his helm.

“It gives me enough peace to be able to carry on,” he said.

Sloan traced her fingers over the markings on his lower bicep, her eyebrows furrowed and a pained expression in her eyes. She was saddened for him, that he felt he needed to carry this pain around with him but understood how it allowed him to keep his humanity intact and prevented him from becoming something he didn’t want to be. Still seated on the crate, he drew her up to a standing position and pulled her into a tight embrace between his parted thighs. His head turned and rested against her soft breasts, her arms encircled his neck and she leaned into him in a way that he knew without any doubt or reservation that she accepted him as he was, for who he was; and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he listened to her beating heart.

******

They finally landed in a clearing just outside of Tralus on the planet of Corellia several days later. The Mandalorian insisted that Sloan and the kid stay aboard the Crest for their safety during the exchange.

“I never trust anyone when I do a delivery. Things can sometimes go sideways quickly.” He said authoritatively.

Iegonis, still in his carbonite slumber was unloaded, and floated down the ramp behind the Mandalorian. The child sat atop Sloan’s hip in the doorway, and she gave the Mandalorian a wink before pressing the button to retract the ramp of the Crest, and he immediately enacted ground safety protocols as soon as the door clunked shut. He smiled under his helmet and vowed to himself to get this exchange completed as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to be apart from Sloan any longer than he needed to be; he knew they had limited time together before he would need to say goodbye to her on Tatooine. It wouldn’t be goodbye forever; only goodbye for now, and he would do his best to return to Tatooine as often as he could, but knew that his focus needed to be on protecting the foundling and returning him to his own kind. Over the past several months, Sloan had consumed all his thoughts; and he knew he wouldn’t be able to safely fulfill his oath to the child while she was near him. Sloan was a strong and competent fighter, always knowing how to find the upper hand against any opponent; she could take care of herself, but he wouldn’t allow her to be put in danger unnecessarily. He would put his own needs aside to keep both Sloan and the kid safe. He cared for the child a great deal and vowed to protect him with his life if need be; knowing that it was his duty to be like a father to him and ensure his safe delivery to a Jedi that could train him. The child would be his only priority; so that he could get back to _her_.

The Mandalorian was relieved that the exchange with the underworld crime lord went mostly as planned. Mando had known beforehand that he would be negotiating a larger bounty for Iegonis, as he wanted Sloan to get the highest payment possible to set her up for the future. Following some initial tension around the sum, Mando made his intentions clear that he wouldn’t accept anything less than his proposed higher payment, with engaging the impending launch of his whistling birds. The crime lord knew that he would lose several of his valued crew if he refused, so he reluctantly agreed and the Mandalorian retracted the deadly ‘birds’ back into his beskar vambrace; and accepted the handsome payment for his troubles. It was a dangerous game, but Mando had been doing this long enough to know when he could and couldn’t push the envelope.

He returned to the Razor Crest and was greeted by unexpected laughter coming from the cockpit. He climbed the ladder to see Sloan had the child propped safely on her lap and was spinning in the pilot seat; the child’s tiny arms raised up in the air with him giggling happily in her arms. The child clearly loved this game and the Mandalorian smiled behind his helmet, but felt an ache in his chest, as he knew that saying goodbye to her wouldn’t only break his own heart; since the child clearly loved her also.

_Wait… what?_

He stepped into the cockpit and stood motionless, staring at her; this fierce and capable woman who had unexpectedly reached deep into his soul and disrupted the foundation of everything he had ever known, leaving him questioning who he was. He needed her. He needed to give her everything; show her everything. He needed her to _see_ him; _all of him_.

But not yet.

She stopped spinning and smiled. “That was quick,” she said struggling to catch her breath.

He wanted to pledge himself to her; to claim her as his own and to _be_ hers. She cocked her head to the side, giving him a confused look and stood up, wavering slightly with the child in her arms, dizzy from spinning. He stepped forward quickly and caught them as she stumbled forward. He wrapped his arms around her back, and she leaned into him, the child nuzzled comfortably between them. He took in deep ragged breaths, settling into their embrace, and felt a pain in his chest as his heart ripped in half between his sense of duty and his relentless ache for _her_.

Once she had stabilized herself, he reluctantly released her and the child from his tight hold and kept his steadying hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled; he breathed out hard. He knew if he didn’t break their stare, he might never bring himself to say goodbye to her. Did she have any idea what she did to him? He convinced himself that the sooner he could complete his mission, the sooner he could get back to her. He begrudgingly broke the connection and aimed his stare away from hers, moving quickly towards the pilot chair. “We should set a course for Tatooine next.”

“Oh, okay,” she said quietly.

He sat down in the pilot chair and punched in new coordinates. Sloan sat in the passenger seat behind him, buckling herself in, with the child secured safely in her lap. They lifted off into the atmosphere above Corellia and Sloan reveled in the view of the beautiful planet as they rose high above. It was green and lush, with bodies of blue water littered throughout the surface. Fluffy white clouds hovered over the cities, forests and water as the round shape of the planet became more clearly defined, until finally the Crest shifted directions and all Sloan could see were stars in front of her. The Mandalorian looked back at her and the child, “Ready?” his voice cracked.

“Yes”, she said quietly, even though she had always loved the view when they went into hyperdrive, she was saddened this time, as she knew this would be the last time she would see this before she had to say goodbye on her home planet. She hoped that she would be strong enough to do it. The flashing stars around her were still beautiful, but it all felt different, and she wiped away a tear when she knew Mando wasn’t looking. The child looked up at her, his ears pointed downwards, and she was certain that she could sense a sadness in his big brown eyes.

It wouldn’t be long now.

*****

After putting the child down for his nap, Sloan busied herself by packing the belongings that she had accumulated over the months of travelling on the Razor Crest. She had picked up some clothing and other trinkets while making pit stops on various planets throughout their journey. She then turned her attention to the temporary bunk she had built for herself. Her heart sank as the thought of her and her metal warrior entangled in one another in the darkness came flooding back to her. In truth, there were few spaces in the ship that didn’t carry a salacious memory for her, but she felt a sense of finality looming over her. She knew that he cared for her; she knew that this would not be their final farewell, but she couldn’t help but feel a pain deep within her chest that involuntarily crept up her throat and began to tighten. She swallowed hard and shut her eyes as the tears began to flow. She leaned against the wall beside her makeshift bed and her body slowly lowered to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, her head facing down and sobbed, hoping she was quiet enough to prevent the Mandalorian from hearing her.

He stood motionless at the top of the ladder and listened to her heart breaking. “Fuck…” he muttered under his breath.

He climbed down quickly and walked over to Sloan as quietly as he could. He crouched down beside her, one knee on the floor and took her hands in his. She jumped at his sudden touch, but realized it was pointless to try to hide her tears from him. They had shared too much. 

“It’ll be okay,” he began. “I’m going to fulfill my oath. I need to make sure the kid is safe, and then I’m coming back for you.” She looked up, her eyes bloodshot, bore into is soul, as she took quick breaths and her tears subsided. He took a deep breath, “And then…” his hands moved down her calves.

“Then what?”

“At gar Ni cuy' verburyc” he said quietly, his head facing down as he couldn’t bear to make eye contact with her as he spoke the words.

“Well that clears it right up,” she said in a sarcastic tone, wiping the last of the tears from her face. She knew his words carried weight, that he was pledging himself to her, and she silently kicked herself for falling back on humour to get her through this intense moment. Unbeknownst to her, he found her humour endearing and smiled to himself, before he clarified.

“It means when I come back for you… I’m yours. I'm loyal only to you.”

Her throat once again felt tight and she could sense a different sort of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, “Once we get to Tatooine, stay with me. Just the one night.” She pleaded, placing her palm on the outside of his helm.

Still crouched down beside her, he nodded his head and Sloan allowed a smile to spread across her face.

*****

“Request to land in Hanger 3-5; it’s my Aunt’s hanger,” said Sloan, giving Mando a slight smile as they approached the barren desert planet.

Once Mando had touched the Razor Crest down on Mos Eisley, he lowered the ramp into the hanger. Sloan worked to place the child in the brown shoulder carry bag at her hip and remained at the top of the ramp struggling to secure the strap in place. Mando walk down the ramp ahead of her, surveying the surroundings within the hanger. Peli Motto and her unmistakable frizzy hair exited her enclosed office to greet him, and Sloan was confused when she looked up to see her Aunt Peli’s body language relax as if she _knew_ him.

“It’s been a long time. Where’s the young one?” Peli asked eagerly.

Mando turned his helmet to look back at the top of the ramp and Peli’s eyes followed to see Sloan begin to descend; the child now secured safely in the carry bag at her hip.

“Sloan?” she titled her head and squinted to ensure her eyes didn’t deceive her. “What the hell are you doing on his ship?”

Sloan rolled her eyes and approached her no-nonsense aunt with a small hug, and looked at Mando, “It looks like you two already know each other, but this is my Aunt…”

“Peli.” He cut her off, “Yeah we’ve met.” His head nodding.

Peli peered from the corners of her eyes, giving the Mandalorian a skeptical look. “Anyway… I was so worried about you. Rab Toll and his goons came by looking for you months ago, but I didn’t know where you had gone. Not that I would’ve said anything; but it’s like you just disappeared.”

“Yeah. There was a bit of an incident. I thought it would be best if I left for awhile until things cooled down.” Sloan replied.

“So, what now? You’re a side piece to a Mandalorian?” she asked flatly. Sloan worried that her Aunt Peli’s sense of humour might be lost on Mando. Peli had a knack for getting a serious point across through humour. Perhaps that’s where Sloan got it from.

Sloan rolled her eyes, _here we go_ she thought to herself, and Mando cut in between Sloan and Peli, “It’s not like that; and I can’t have you speak to her that way.” His tone alarmingly serious, “Sloan is… special to me. She’s under my protection now.”

“All right, all right. It’s my job to look out for her. I’m the only family she has left,” responded Peli in a way that eased the tension between them. Peli locked eyes with Sloan as the Mandalorian stepped back. She smiled and Peli’s face softened at seeing her niece happy for the first time in a very long time.

Peli then realized that leaving Tatooine with the Mandalorian was likely the main reason her niece was safe and she gave him a silent thank you with her eyes. He gave Peli a nod in response. 

After the silent exchange between them, Peli’s gaze lowered to the child at Sloan’s hip. “And how are you, bright eyes?” She asked lifting him out of his brown sack. The child settled comfortably in Peli’s arms and stared up at her happily.

“You two catch up. I have some business to take care of.” Mando said in a tone that would not be challenged, and he walked off alone out of the hanger; his stride confident and assured.

*****

Sloan’s ship, nicknamed _The Yorker_ was docked in an abandoned hanger across from Peli’s. She ventured across the sandy road to have a quick look at what used to be her whole life. The Jaggalar York was green and silver, with some tan panels along the sides. It was smaller than the Razor Crest but was around the same age. It had twin engines jutting out of each side and a large gun engineered to the top; which looked absurdly out of place on the small vessel. Similar to the Crest, The Yorker had paint chipping and many discoloured sections from wear and tear. Decades prior, it was primarily a pleasure cruiser, used to transport passengers from planet to planet, but it had been modified as a mini gun ship by its previous owner. The Yorker did not have the same type of fire power as the Crest, but Sloan was confident that it would hold its own if she ever found herself in a tight spot. Sloan had removed the passenger seats in her ship and had transformed it into usable living space with a bedroom, kitchen and sitting area; just off the main cockpit; and unlike the Crest, her ship was all on one level, lending itself to larger living quarters. Sloan sighed as she walked around the inside of the dusty, neglected craft, realizing how much she missed working on it. With the sum she would be collecting from Mando for the bounty she helped bring in, she would have more than enough to pay for the parts to repair her ship. Sloan took a mental tally of all the immediate repairs needed and would begin work within the next several days. 

After inspecting her ship, Sloan returned to hanger 3-5 and settled into her old room on the second floor, on the opposite side the hanger from the main office, while her Aunt Peli entertained the kid with her trio of pit droids in the hanger. The twin suns had begun their descent, casting an orange glow over the small town of Mos Eisley and Sloan paused at its divine beauty as she looked out the window. She had never truly appreciated the exquisiteness of the two setting suns and it wouldn’t be long now until the city was veiled in full darkness. Sloan rested her elbow on the windowsill and placed a fist under her chin; smiling to herself because she knew what salacious pleasures awaited her in the blackness of the setting suns of her home planet.

It was after dark when the Mandalorian walked back into the hanger. Peli noticed him loading something, or someone, up the ramp to the Razor Crest’s main cargo hold. Peli couldn’t get a clear picture of what it was through the looming darkness and her obstructed view. Her focus returned to the kid that had finally settled down for the night, tucked comfortably into his pod that hovered beside Peli.

After a short time, the Mandalorian walked back down the ramp of his ship and headed towards the main office.

“Go on. I think she’s waiting for you,” she signaled with her chin to the stone steps leading to Sloan’s quarters on the other side of the hanger, “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine with me,” she placed her hand on the side of the pod to angle it slightly towards the Mandalorian to assure him that the child was already fast asleep. He gave her a quick nod, gesturing his thanks to Peli and walked towards the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Udesiir. Ni su’cuy gar kyr’ady mi partyli gar darasuum. Mando’ad draar digu - Be at peace. I’m still alive, but you are now dead. I will remember you, so you are eternal. A Mandalorian never forgets.
> 
> at gar Ni cuy' verburyc - To you I am loyal


	9. The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloan and the Mandalorian have one last night together before saying goodbye.

He walked up the steps slowly, his heart hammering in his chest; the metal door shot up quickly in front of him once he reached the top. He crossed the threshold and the door behind him slammed shut. The dim sand coloured room was lit with small yellow orbs around the perimeter of the room; Mando guessed the brightness of the orbs could be adjusted. The room had one window, which was shuttered tightly, blocking out any remaining glow from the small town. There was a large bed in the middle of the room flanked by two small tables; Mando struggled to recall the last time he had slept in a proper bed as he typically slept in his bunk or sitting upright, often resting for short bursts at a time instead of a long stretch, as most did. It was a survival strategy he had adopted long ago. Sloan was sitting on a chair with one knee curled up to her chest and her foot resting on the seat of the chair. In front of her was a small table in the corner of the room, where her axe lay while she worked at adjusting the thin braided leather straps wrapped around the handle. She looked up and smiled when he entered.

“You’re back!” she said happily raising her eyes to meet his helm, silently noting to herself how strange it was to see the Mandalorian in a domestic dwelling. He seemed so out of place. “Where’s the kid?”

“Peli is taking care of him.” He said flatly.

“So… for now, you’re mine?” Sloan cocked her head to the side and rose from her chair to walk towards him.

“Yes,” he breathed out as his heart raced.

Sloan took several long strides and closed the distance between them as they came together, her hands immediately began to unbuckle his utility belt.

“Wait.” He whispered, taking her busy hands in his, “there’s something I want to give you.”

He released one of her hands and reached into a small satchel on the side of his utility belt, pulling out what looked like his mother’s coin; only this one wasn’t attached to a leather braid. Sloan looked closer at it and noticed it was the same coin, but this one wasn’t as worn as the other one; its markings more distinctive. He placed it in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

“I saw this at a vendor’s table the day we met.” He paused and took in a deep breath, “my father used to tease my mother about her coin and how she carried it everywhere with her. She swore it carried protection powers, but also spoke about a legend claiming only two of these coins were made but were separated centuries ago.”

Sloan’s eyes widened and she opened her hand to examine the coin.

“The myth said that if the coins were ever to be brought back together, they would form an unbreakable bond between the two that carry them” He clasped her fingers around the coin in his gloved hands, “I want you to have it.”

Sloan looked down at his hands wrapped around hers, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I’ll keep it with me always.” She looked up at him, a tear rolled down her cheek; the enormity of his gesture had overwhelmed her. All she wanted to do was to jump into his arms, ravish his body; to be _his_. She tucked the coin safely into a small pocket at the side of her pants, before sliding her fingers slowly between his utility belt and flak vest and jerked him forward closer to her as she looked up at him seductively and grazed her teeth across the length of her bottom lip.

He grunted like someone had punched him in the gut, and wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her slightly; her toes dragged across the floor as he led her towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and he released her from his grasp. She reached for his belt to begin working on getting him undressed; a routine she was now very familiar with. He would usually allow her to get him undressed only to a point before he would extinguish the lights and remove the rest of his armour and gear himself.

“No.” he said firmly, taking her roaming hands in his.

“What? Why not?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“I want to see you.”

Sloan raised one eyebrow at him but decided to play along, “Alright,” she said, her eyes moving up and down his frame suggestively.

He exhaled slowly and pulled his gloves off, throwing them carelessly across the room. He reached down to the hem of her tunic and pulled it up over her head quickly. Under her tunic, she wore a short black undershirt that exposed her stomach. His hands trembled as he traced his fingers from her collarbone, over her shoulders and down her arms. Her breath quickened as his feather-light touches shot a tingling sensation directly to her center, where a carnal urge began to build. Sloan closed her eyes and sighed loudly under his electrified touch.

He rested his hands on both sides of her bare waist for a moment, before running his fingers slowly up under the hem of her undershirt. His thumbs slowly tracing the curve that formed the bottom of each breast back and forth, under her loose-fitting garment. He grunted into the feel of her softness, and as Sloan looked down, she bit the corner of her bottom lip as she knew that the tented ache in his trousers had reached its peak. She longed to reach out for him, to feel him, but he was intent on savouring every inch of her body first.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she breathed out through a smile.

He moved both hands upwards under her shirt and gave her breasts a firm squeeze. He shifted his hands to grip her hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers before giving them a gentle pinch. Sloan gasped and her eyes widened as her body came alive under his powerful touch. Moving his hands upwards, he pulled the undershirt up and over her head; Sloan lifting her arms in response. He let the black garment fall to the floor; his hitched breath audible through his modulator, as he looked upon her perfect form in the dim light. He knew he would be apart from Sloan for an undetermined amount of time and was resolute in committing every curve and crease of her body to memory; he knew this would help ease the ache in his chest during their time apart and give his mind a place to focus whenever the urge struck him in the lonely days ahead. 

For the Mandalorian, there would never be another woman.

“Should we turn the lights out now?” she asked.

“Not just yet.” He replied, moving his hands to her waistband and working to untie her belt.

He gently pushed her sand coloured pants over her hips and let them fall to the floor. She stepped out of the tan heap and stood before him in only her black panties. He took a step back to take her in; to drink in her shape, willing his memory to act like a sponge; absorbing every detail of her. She stood uneasily at the edge of the bed and crossed her arms in front of her naked chest.

“Feeling a little awkward here,” she said with a hint of discomfort in her voice. Sloan didn’t hate her body like most women; she was a confident and assertive lover who never hesitated in showing the Mandalorian exactly what she needed. Although she had no shame in allowing him to explore her body in the dark, but somehow, here and now with the lights on, she felt exposed and vulnerable with him staring at her nearly naked form. She wondered if this is how he would feel if he removed his helmet without the cover of darkness.

He knew she was growing increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze, so he took one last look at her, sighed heavily and moved quickly to the wall and turned the lights out. Sloan breathed out in relief and lowered her arms to her sides as the darkness wrapped around her like a blanket of unhindered sexual confidence.

“Better?” he asked quietly, his modulated voice like a siren in her head.

She lowered herself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her arms, palms flat against the bed. “Much better”, she replied.

Sloan could hear the familiar thunk of his heavy helmet landing on the floor first, followed by the clanking of metal and the swishing of cloth moving against skin. Through the darkness, she felt his strong hands on her thighs, and he was suddenly there; in front of her, on his knees with his face now level with hers. She leaned forward and reached out for him, clutching her hands around the back of his biceps and parted her legs to welcome him closer to her. He settled between her thighs while circling his hands around her seated rump and pushed her center into him, as he groaned into her shoulder. She could feel his hard length press firmly against her dampened sex; her thin panties, now the only barrier between them.

“I don’t want to leave you tomorrow,” he whispered into the side of her neck, his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent.

“I know…” she sighed, as she leaned her head back, exposing her neck further and pulled her hands up to his head.

He moaned in the back of his throat as she ran her fingers through his wavy hair and grazed her nails along his head. His grip on her backside tightened and he pressed his mouth hard onto her neck, kissing and panting against her pulse. He moved his tongue up to her chin and pulled his face away for a moment before crashing his mouth onto hers, feeling the softness of her lips and tongue against his own. He basked in her taste; his kiss becoming more ravenous, as if he longed to consume her. Sloan pulled her hands away from him and pushed her palms into the bed, moving her body backwards. As she shimmied into the middle of the bed, he hooked his fingers on the inside of her waistband and tugged her panties down; Sloan lifted her hips to allow the last garment between them to glide down her legs and over her feet.

With her fully bared, he followed her onto the bed, positioning his body between her naked legs; his mouth on her abdomen and hands on her hips. She whimpered as he moved his mouth upwards over her sternum and breastbone, stopping to take her breast in his hand and run his tongue back and forth over her hardened nipple. Sloan groaned and pushed her hips up into him, desperately seeking the pressure of his touch on her center. He took his time to drink in the taste of her skin on his tongue, moving upwards until his face hovered above hers with his begging cock pressed firmly against her inner thigh. 

He supported himself with his arms and threaded his fingers firmly through hers as he kissed her forehead, moving down her cheek until he reached her lips. She could feel the coolness of the coin around his neck resting over her heart and his soft stubble on her face. His kiss was long and slow; his tongue matching her unhurried sensual movements. Sloan groaned as he pushed deeper into the kiss, pressing her hands further into the soft bed.

He slowed his kiss and whispered against her lips, “Sloan, what you do to me…”

She whined and she pressed her feet into the bed, driving her hips up to allow his massive length to graze against her moistened folds. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes tightly, panting into the feel of his throbbing cock dragging between her soft wet creases; the promise of release imminent.

“Please…” she whimpered; her tone desperate.

He gave a nearly imperceptible nod against her forehead and released one of her hands to reach down to grip the base of his cock in his fist, slowly rubbing the tip back and forth over her sensitive pink clit. Sloan groaned and writhed beneath him, locking her legs around his waist, minimizing his ability to pull away from her. He moaned as she moved her free hand, raking her nails down his back slowly.

“Fuck,” he panted, shifting the tip of his aching cock down to her moist entrance; testing his resolve to the fullest.

“Sloan, I need you…” he breathed out.

He longed to feel her tight warmth envelop him; and she knew he was a slave to her fervid proclivities, but he wouldn’t allow this to be over so quickly, not tonight, “but I want to please you first.” 

Teetering on the edge of frenzied delirium, he panted hard while reluctantly shifting his cock away from her entrance to prevent further temptation. He slowly moved both hands to the sides of her jaw, moving her face towards him and pressed a covetous kiss on her mouth. She mewled when he pulled his face back slightly to run his tongue across the length of her lips, and she tilted her face catching his tongue in her teeth, sucking hard before releasing it with a popping sound. The sensation on his tongue causing a flood of energy to course through his body, affecting every nerve in his core, before finally settling at the base of his cock.

“Sloan… How do you do this to me?” he pleaded, “I can’t even think when you’re near me.”

She groaned and arched her back, pressing her chest to his; her firm nipples flattening against his sturdy frame. He moved his face to her neck, kissing and licking her collarbone, working his way down her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts. He pressed his tongue against one of her taut nipples, sucking with a heightened intensity, before moving to the other to repeat. He clutched the sides of her ribcage and kissed her sternum, moving his wet tongue slowly down her belly. He gently pushed her legs open wider as he positioned himself between her supple thighs. Once settled, he moved a hand slowly over her hipbone, trailing his fingertips inwards, and caressed the inside of her leg before planting a kiss on the soft skin of her inner thigh. Sloan breathed hard and fast, her body trembling in anticipation, knowing it wouldn’t be long until she would feel his mouth on her.

He longed to devour her; for her womanly tang to burn onto his palate so that he could savour the taste of her long after they said goodbye. He dipped his head and slowly ran his tongue between her wet folds, sending all her nerves on edge and an electricity coursing wildly throughout her body. Sloan moaned; her eyes shut tightly as she brought the heel of her palm up to her forehead to try to steady herself under the intense convergence of his mouth on her sex. He wrapped his arms around her parted thighs and drove his face deeper into her, tasting her, and working his tongue slowly tracing the opening of her slippery cunt. She screamed when his tongue darted inside her, causing her core to shudder while she drove her nails hard into his head. He pulled his mouth back to smile, pleased with himself that he was able to drive her into such a frenzied state so quickly. With his arms still tightly wrapped around her thighs, he moved his hands to push her folds aside with his fingers as he licked upwards towards her swollen red clit. He knew her body well; he knew her moans, her movements and how much she could handle before she lost control on his mouth. He moved slowly flicking his tongue up and down over her sensitive clit and she cried out while squeezing her legs around his head as she arched her back, pressing her center further onto his face. He slowed the movements of his tongue and loosened his grip on her legs, backing his face away slightly, blowing a gentle wisp of air over her wet responsive nub. Sloan cried out, throwing her head back, desperate to feel him inside her.

“Please… I’ll beg if I need to,” her tone frantic.

He breathed in sharply and his cock twitched at the thought.

With the taste of her arousal still on his lips, he pulled himself up on his side and aligned his body beside her as she lay on her back taking in heaving breaths. On his side, he trailed his fingers from her neck, between her breasts, over her ticklish belly, across her hipbone and down her trembling thigh until he reached her knee. He pushed her bent knee into the bed, giving his hand full access to her dampened sex. He grazed his fingers down her inner thigh and stroked between her slippery folds up and down with the pad of his middle finger before sinking two fingers deep inside her. She screamed and clutched his wrist as he crooked his fingers, dragging them along her inner walls.

“Sloan… fuck,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Her body was on fire as he moved his fingers inside her, pulling out to trace a figure eight pattern around the wet opening of her cunt and back up around her engorged clit. Sloan groaned and clutched her breasts as he pushed his fingers in and out slowly, relishing the feel of her tight warmth. Sloan felt an unmistakable wave of heat course through her body and adrenaline rush to her head; in response, the Mandalorian quickened his pace as he felt her inner walls tighten around his sopping fingers.

“Gods…I’m going to…” she shrieked, as her body tensed.

“Scream for me, Sloan,” his voice firm and deep in her ear. It was a command.

The built-up energy began deep in her belly and surged through her core moving outwards through her limbs and settling in her fingers and toes before rushing back to her center like a tidal wave. Sloan cried out as she clutched his wrist and bucked her hips as the waves of energy ebbed and flowed through her center while every tense nerve within her collided with uninhibited rapture.

She clenched her thighs tightly around his hand, and he leaned over placing gentles kisses on her chest, helping ease her trembling body through the aftershocks, his fingers still buried deep within her.

“Gar kar’taylir darasuum gar jair,” his voice effortlessly smooth.

Her quivering body began to relax around his fingers, her arm slung over her face as she panted ragged breaths between whispered profanities. Sweat glistened on her neck and chest, and she slowly untensed her thighs around his hand, giving him an unspoken signal to withdraw his fingers from within her.

“What does that mean?” she asked, trying to catch her breath.

“It means… I love to hear you… scream,” he uttered between kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Once Sloan’s breathing slowed, she rolled on her side and pressed her body firmly against his, catching his mouth on hers. She pushed her body on top of his, rolling him onto his back and moved her mouth down his stubbly throat and over his chiseled chest, scraping her nails hard over his skin as she lowered herself further down his frame. He groaned deep and long at the pressure of her nails scratching, which left a trail of pink uneven lines across his chest. She moved lower until finally reaching his throbbing cock where she wrapped her fist around the base. His breathing raced as she pumped her hand up and down over his rigid length before lowering her head to trace her tongue over the tip, tasting the viscous fluid that had accumulated. He made a choking noise and groaned when she took him further in her mouth, running her lips over his length and she felt his hand shaking when he placed his palm gently on the back of her head. His mouth hung open and he shut his eyes firmly, as her lips moved up and down his substantial girth. He pushed his hips upwards to meet her mouth and Sloan flicked her tongue against his shaft on the downward motion and sucked on her way back up his length. He felt the pressure deep within him rising and knew if he let her continue much longer, he might not be able to stop himself from erupting in her mouth.

Her fingers clasped around the base of his hardened shaft and moved in rhythm with her head while his panting breaths quickened. Sloan felt his body begin to tense and pulled her mouth off his cock, running her wet lips down one side of his length all the way to the base and back up again before taking him into her mouth again. He was nearing the point of no return and groaned as his shaft became increasingly sensitive and the pressure within his core was nearing a tipping point. He was very close to falling off the edge, but he _needed_ to be inside her. He grounded himself with a deep steadying breath, and sat up slightly, gently pulling her mouth off his aching cock.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, wiping saliva from the corners of her mouth.

“I can’t let this be over yet. I _need_ you Sloan” he spoke through ragged pants.

With a dizzying swiftness, he lurched towards her, grabbing behind her knees and flipped Sloan onto her back near the foot of the bed; Sloan yelped at the sudden quick movements. He aligned his body over hers and she opened her legs to receive him; pulling her arms up beside her head to fully surrender to him. He nuzzled between her thighs, hovering his powerful frame over her, careful not to put any weight on her upper body. He laced his fingers through hers, before lowering his lips to meet hers with a carnal hunger she had never felt from him before. Sloan groaned loudly as she felt his firm cock moving up and down between her slippery creases.

“Please…” she begged, “Please just fuck me,” Sloan pushed her hips up to help him position his cock at her eager entrance.

“Is this what you want?” he teased, smiling against her lips, as he pushed the tip of his cock inside her. He breathed hard and tightened his grip on her hands still clasped beside her head.

Sloan’s eyes widened and she writhed under his bulk, “Yes… fuck! Please…” she cried out, her face in agony as she tried desperately to push him further inside her using her legs that were clutched tightly around him. It was useless against his solid frame; he was unmovable.

He panted against her throat, desperate to keep his composure as he balanced once again, on the edge of paradise. In that instant, he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock deep within her, to fully immerse himself in her warmth, but he _needed_ to make this last a little while longer; he _needed_ to savour every blissful remaining moment he had with her.

“Please… I can’t take it anymore… I need you inside me… please.” She pleaded desperately, as she tried in vain to shift her hips under his weight; her inner walls fluttering and eager to feel him.

“Sloan…” he breathed out her name slowly, knowing he could no longer hold back; he was _hers_ and would forever bend to her will.

His hungry mouth smashed onto hers and she bit hard on his bottom lip as he pushed himself inside her at an excruciatingly slow pace. His eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched as he felt her warmth gradually surround him. He had completely and unreservedly surrendered himself to this woman in what was the most heartbreaking irony he would ever endure. He had finally found _her,_ and soon, would have to somehow find a way to tear himself away from her.

The heat between them was raw and primal; it was undeniable; far beyond the simplicity of a man wanting a woman and a woman wanting a man. She cried out upon feeling the familiar and welcome stretch of his length filling her; the pressure immediately forming deep within her core. His movements were slow and deliberate, allowing her body to adjust to his substantial size. He shifted his hands from their intertwined grasp to cup her face and kissed her neck languidly. She moaned each time he pushed back inside her, their bodies on fire as they sank into one another. She drove her fingers into his biceps as he moved slowly in and out of her and his face met hers in an unhurried and sensual kiss. To Sloan, this felt, possibly, like love; perhaps?

“Can you feel that?” Sloan whispered against his lips, “Can you feel what’s happening between us?”

He gulped hard, “Yes,” his voice hitching as he spoke quietly, “Kar’taylir darasuum.”

He could feel his hands tremble as they rested on the sides of her face and noticed his breathing became ragged. She writhed under him, pressing her hips up to meet his; their unspoken signal that she wanted him to push deeper. A rush of adrenaline surged through his core and his pulse raced as he intensified his thrusts inside her. She moaned and breathed out the word “Yes!” when he reached down and hitched his elbow behind one of her knees, opening her up fully as he drove his length deeper, his forehead pressed firmly against her shoulder. Everything came into focus for him in this moment; he would scorch the world to keep her safe and would devote everything he did from this point on to getting back to her.

“Sloan, I…” He uttered through ragged breaths.

“I know.” She breathed out and smiled, her face flushing and eyes watering.

For the Mandalorian, every sense was heightened, and he groaned as he felt the head of his cock becoming more sensitive as it grazed the inside walls of her sex. His heart pounded in his chest and his world began to roil around _her_ , the pressure becoming unbearable within him. He pushed his length deeper inside her, the force of his thrusts shifting their bodies closer to the foot of the bed; and Sloan let her head fall back against the edge of the mattress as she cried out. Her back arched and her breasts heaved in front of his face, her screams of pleasure matching each thrust.

“Sloan, I’m nearly there.” He whispered. 

“Please…don’t stop,” Sloan panted; her head upside down over the edge of the bed.

“Can I?” he breathed out.

“Yes!” she screamed, tightening her grip on him. Her answer was always ‘yes’, but the mere fact that he asked permission each time made her skin burn with unbridled passion, and her inner walls quaked with desire to feel him spill his familiar heat inside her.

With one arm still holding her hitched knee firmly in place, he clutched her breast with his other hand as he felt his climax approaching. His muscles contracted within his core and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer; his mouth dropped open and his eyes shut firmly as he allowed himself to abandon all control. The built-up pressure at the base of his cock had begun to rise and his mind swirled with thoughts of _her; only her,_ before finally surrendering completely inside her; _claiming her;_ trembling as he erupted deep within her.

In the moment after his release, his mind went blank, before being snapped back to reality by the pounding of his heart in his head; their shared panting breaths punctuating the hammering in his ears.

Sloan’s head still hung over the foot of the bed, her chest rising and falling quickly as she gulped air into her lungs. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her body back onto the bed before leaning down and planting a hungry kiss on her mouth. She titled her face into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his head, listening to him groan as she ran her fingers through his hair.

In a swift motion, with his length still buried deep inside her, he snaked his arm under her lower back and flipped them over with Sloan now straddling him and his back flat against the bed. She placed soft kisses along his stubbly cheek and neck, before rising her body to sit up straight on top of him with her hands resting on his chest. Once upright, he grasped her hips and pushed upwards, driving his still hardened cock deeper within her; she gasped, her body tensing, as every nerve within her core sprang to life. His movements seized.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, the concern in his tone clear.

“No. I’m fine…” she replied between panting breaths, “it’s just… a lot.”

With Sloan still perched on top, he sat upright, aligning his mouth with her throat where he laid gentle and languid kisses. The motion caused his cock to withdraw slightly from her sensitive cunt, enabling Sloan to sit higher atop his considerable length. As he moved his tongue up her neck, he pulled one of his legs inwards, moving her body higher still upon his girth, relinquishing full control of the rhythm and depth over to her. He wrapped his arms around her back and traced his fingers down her spine, leaving a tingling trail in their wake and Sloan keened into his gentle touch.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered in her ear, his voice dulcet and firm.

Sloan arched her back and pushed her core downwards onto his length, leaning into his firm grasp around her back. He buried his face into her chest; his breath hot and fast on her glistening skin. She weaved her hands through his hair and smiled at the guttural groan he made in response. Sloan shut her eyes firmly and pressed her lips to his forehead as she moved her body up and down slowly on his cock. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she purposely took her time to savour the feel of him moving in and out of her. His loving embrace made her pulse quicken and her heart swell, as she knew for a certainty, that in this moment, she had everything she had ever wanted; it felt right; it felt like home.

An unanticipated sadness suddenly took over her body as the near constant battle between her heart and her mind raged on. She knew that he needed to leave, he _needed_ fulfill his oath to the child and that she couldn’t be part of that journey; he wouldn’t allow her to be put in danger. She knew in her heart that he would be back for her, but not knowing how long they would be apart would nearly break her. Her movements slowed as her head swam with worry about the dangers that awaited him and the child, and she felt her throat tighten as unexpected tears trailed down her cheeks.

“Hey,” he whispered pulling his head back, his face fixed in a wounded expression in the darkness, “What is it?”

“I can’t say goodbye to you. I’m just not strong enough,” her voice cracked.

His face softened and he moved a palm to her cheek, “Ni Kelir yaimpar par gar.”

She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning her face into his palm. Although she didn’t know exactly what his words meant, she knew it was a promise.

“It means I’ll return for you,” he said softly, “You have to trust me.” 

“I know. I do,” she breathed as she moved her face to the side so that his palm was now over her mouth, where she placed a lingering kiss. She closed her eyes and he wiped away the tear under her eye with his calloused thumb.

“For now… show me what you need,” his voice soothed her. His arms wrapped around her back and his hands trailed down to her backside where he clutched her soft flesh, guiding her body with his sturdy hands up and down his length slowly. “Show me,” he whispered against her lips.

Sloan took a steadying breath as she felt the sorrow within her transform into a carnal yearning, flooding her body with effervescent desire. She groaned and leaned into his powerful arms that guided her body, rising and falling onto his firm cock, as the fluttering built deep inside her. She panted as she increased her pace, arching her back, feeling her body moving closer to release, as if rising to the crest of a giant wave with the inevitable crash looming. He moved his hands up her back and gripped her shoulders as she rose closer and closer to ecstasy, her screams matching her rhythm. Rising closer, her body now on the edge, just about to break, crashed her mouth onto his in a ravenous kiss, before letting out a lust-filled groan against his mouth.

“Come for me, Sloan.” He breathed.

In the split second before her release, a moment of stillness enveloped her body, and she cried out as every nerve within her core centered around a single point before finally crashing down, clenching her inner muscles tightly around his length.

He held her firmly in his sturdy grasp until the waves of energy ceased their flow through her body and she slumped against him as her muscles began to relax. She drew in gasping breaths and he could taste the salty sheen of sweat on her heaving chest. Sloan grasped his face in hers and pushed her mouth hard onto his, pulling him into a greedy and voracious kiss; leaving them both panting when they finally broke apart.

“Let’s just stay like this a little while longer. Okay?” She asked quietly, her arms moved to encircle his shoulders as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Yes,” he breathed out, his forehead resting on her shoulder, holding her tightly against him; unsure if he would ever be able to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch how Sloan ‘Han Solo’ed’ Mando? Lol 🤣 
> 
> I couldn’t resist the classic throwback to Empire.


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in the Mando & Sloan Bira saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a quick one to wrap everything up, but it ended up taking a bit of a lewd turn. Hey, no one is more surprised at this than me. Enjoy!

Sloan rolled onto her side, yawning and blinking at the bright streaks of sunlight poking into the room. On Tatooine, the twin suns burned bright and it was no surprise that the streams were strong enough to cast light over an entire room through the outline of the shutters on the window. She shot up, terrified that the Mandalorian might still be beside her; unclothed and exposed. She knew she wouldn’t have the strength not to look upon his face if the opportunity presented itself; the curiously ate away at her insides, although she would never let him know it. What good would it do to make him feel like he wasn’t already _enough_? He was more than enough; he was _everything_ and she didn’t need to see his face to know how her heart, her mind and her body would ache for him in the coming months, or longer. Sloan looked around the room to see him standing in the corner in full armour, securing his vambraces over his gloved hands.

A few streaks of sunlight shone directly into her eyes, and she squinted before pulling a pillow over her head and flopped back down onto the bed.

“That was close,” her voice was muffled from the pillow. She playfully poked her head out from under the pillow, “if I had woken up any earlier, I may have caught a glimpse of your face.”

He chuckled quietly, straightening his posture. Sloan hadn’t known it, but he had hardly slept the night before. He had sat with his back leaning against the wall at the head of the bed, awake for the past several hours watching her sleep as the suns rose and sunlight gradually washed over the room. She had no idea that he had been wearing only his underclothes, his face exposed in the sunlight, while he watched her naked back gently rising and falling as she slept on her stomach beside him, the sheets covering her lower body.

Sloan shifted her body to sit on the edge of the bed, her feet flat on the floor; the sheets wrapped up and tucked tightly under her arms. “Are you all ready to ship out?” she asked, not raising her eyes to meet his helmet.

“Yes,” his response only slightly louder than a whisper.

“Where will you go?” she looked up to meet the black visor of his helm.

He sighed heavily, “I probably shouldn’t tell you.” A long pause passed before he spoke again, “The kid and I are heading to an outer rim planet to see an Abyssin scumbag named Gor Koresh. One of my contacts said he knows where I can find other Mandalorians that could help guide me.”

The name Gor Koresh was familiar to Sloan. He was a dangerous crime lord notorious for his illegal fighting rings and hunting down Mandalorians for their beskar armour.

“Please be careful,” Sloan’s face was pained as she breathed out her plea.

He walked over to where she sat on the edge of the bed and crouched down in front of her; one knee on the floor and his helm now at eye level with her. He put his gloved hands around her back and rested his helmet against her forehead; Sloan clutched the sheet at her chest firmly.

“I always am,” he spoke matter-of-factly, “I need to find others that can help guide me,” his hands now moving up and down her upper arms, “I’ll be able to get back to you faster if I have help.”

Sloan loosened her grip on the sheet, allowing it to fall to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, exposing her bare chest to his downward gaze.

He breathed in sharply and his heart pounded in his chest. He groaned as he took in the sight of her naked upper body; her perfect round breasts and taut nipples only inches away from his face. She was keenly aware of what she was doing to him.

“All I want is to come back to you,” he uttered through ragged breaths, straining to keep his hands on her arms.

Sloan’s heart leapt. “Me too,” she smiled, nodding against his helmet; her hands holding tightly onto the black cloak at the base of his neck.

“The kid and I will be fine. You have to trust me.” He said gently.

“I do,” Sloan whispered, closing her eyes.

“I don’t want to leave, but I have to,” his voice hitching.

“I know… but I don’t have to make it easy for you,” she bit the corner of her bottom lip and smiled wickedly.

Sloan took a deep breath and shifted her weight to the soles of her feet and slowly stood up, allowing the sheet to fall to the floor. The Mandalorian stilled, his head now at her naked abdomen and moved his gloved fingers down her arms to thread his fingers through hers. She stood before him; her nude body a work of art in a gallery only he was allowed to enter.

He gulped and exhaled loudly before standing and taking a hesitant step back from her, his hands still entwined in hers pulling her arms away from her sides slightly to get an unobstructed view of her body. He pulled his hands away from hers and took another step back, eager to memorize each and every curve of her body. His eyes began at the top of her head, where her short cropped blond hair that was just long enough to be messy, framed her tanned face perfectly. She had a natural and unintentional beauty that radiated out of her blue eyes as she stared silently at him, straightening her spine and pushing out her breasts to signal that she would stand there for as long as he needed; to fully take her in. He moved his gaze slowly down her neck to her collarbone, taking his time to remember how her shoulders rose and fell when her heartbeat hastened and the soft skin on her chest flushed pink when she got nervous or excited. His eyes lingered for what felt like too long and not at all long enough, on her perfect round breasts and small brown nipples that he ached to feel between his teeth. Sloan noticed his gloved hands at his sides clenching and unclenching his fists and smirked in response.

He reluctantly tore his stare away from her breasts and moved downwards over her abdomen, hovering his gaze on her belly button for a moment, recalling how much he loved to kiss her belly to make her laugh; before moving his eyes further down towards her sex. The neatly groomed hair over her pubic bone was soft and short; a shade darker than the blond on her head; and he basked in the sinful knowledge that everywhere else around her sex was always kept inexplicably smooth. His cock jolted in his trousers at the memory of how easy it always was to move the slickness of her arousal around her silky folds and he breathed in sharply when he remembered the taste of her on his tongue.

Sloan watched his breathing become louder and faster, his shoulders rising and falling quicker now.

“Is this okay? Should I put something on?” she asked quietly.

“No!” He answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

Sloan locked her eyes to his helm, bit the corner of her lip and smiled, ensuring that she kept her arms at her sides so that he could see all of her. She wanted to give herself to him; to help him commit her body deep within his psyche, so that when the urge to touch himself arose, he would have a clear picture of her in his mind.

Sloan no longer felt uncomfortable under his gaze, as she could see and hear how much her naked body was affecting him. It was such a simple thing, really. She felt powerful. This legendary warrior standing in front of her, that struck fear amongst nearly all who he encountered, being so aroused by her form caused an electricity to shiver up her spine. He watched her body tremble and he tilted his head, as if he understood how her body was communicating with him; and the subtle change in his body language caused a heat between her legs begin to gather. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as they both realized that this was quickly becoming more than the simple farewell gift she had intended on giving him.

“Fuck. Sloan… Seeing you like this…” he uttered between ragged breaths.

She looked towards the floor, trying her best to stifle the impossibly huge smile plastered across her face. She felt sexy; she felt an intensity radiating from him, as if he had never desired a woman as much as her. Her neck and chest reddened, the swelling of her heart becoming visible to his gaze as the pink flush percolated through her skin.

He stood as still as he possibly could, his thumbs tucked between his utility belt and flak vest trying to hide the stiffening in his trousers. He rocked back on his heels and took a steadying breath as he moved his stare over her hips and down her thighs, smiling to himself as he recalled all the times he had planted kisses on the insides of those thighs, how he loved to snake his arms around them as he pleased her and how tightly they squeezed around his face when her trembling body would come apart on his mouth.

The focus on her knees brought him back to when he first discovered just how ticklish Sloan was; and the oddity that each knee was ticklish to a different degree. He felt a sudden ache in his chest at the thought of not hearing her raucous laughter for the foreseeable future. He knew he was going to miss how the slightest kiss in the darkness placed on the inside of her knee would result in a hysterical laugh; albeit his stubbly facial hair was likely partly responsible.

He moved his eyes further downward over her lower legs, where he remembered seeing the muscles in her lean calves shift as she rose the ladder to the cockpit. He recalled gripping her calf the first night they were together and the sensual moment when he rested his open mouth on her ankle when he felt her warmth wrap fully around him; a stirring began deep within him recalling the sensation. He moved his eyes to where her feet met the floor and vowed to memorize each detail; their arches, the curve of her baby toes, and how she uneasily kept one foot slightly over the other while she stood in front of him. 

Sloan could hear his breathing through his modulator as his eyes trailed back up over her body at an unbearably slow pace until his helmet reached her gaze. She bit her bottom lip and held her breath until he eventually spoke.

“I want you to do something for me,” he spoke hesitantly, “but you can stop any time if you want.”

Sloan nodded knowingly. She knew she held all the power; she always had and always would. He would yield to any of her desires and couldn’t fathom forcing her to give anything she didn’t want to give freely. The abundance of trust she had in him ran deep and made her ache to test the limits of her sexual boundaries.

“Tell me what you want,” she tilted her head as she spoke softly.

“On your knees.” He ordered.

To her dismay, and before she could make a move towards him, he turned and walked to the corner of the room, grabbing the back of a chair in one hand and dragged it slowly towards the bed.

Without explanation, he stopped the chair further away from the bed than she would have liked and sat down. Sloan was interrupted when she moved her foot to take a step forward towards him.

“No.” He said firmly.

She stilled her advance, stepping back; the confusion on Sloan’s face obvious.

“On your knees, on the bed.” He signaled with his head towards the bed behind her. He sat on the chair, his balled fists resting on his thigh armour plates and moved his knees slightly wider as he settled further into the chair.

She raised her eyebrows, turned and climbed on the bed as seductively as she could, giving him a front row seat to the soft flesh of her backside. He let out a long grunt and tightened his fists further as she moved slowly onto the bed.

Sloan did as he commanded, turning her body towards him on the bed, careful to remain propped on her knees amongst the disheveled sheets. Her eyes cast downwards, nervous and unsure of how to please him in this moment; they were in uncharted territory.

“Hey. Eyes on me.”

Her widened eyes shot upwards to meet the black T of his helm. The sudden authoritative tone in his voice caused her belly to stir in a mix of anxiety and excitement.

He leaned forward, “Is this okay? Do you want to stop?” he asked in almost a whisper, reminding her that she was in control.

Sloan relaxed her shoulders and straightened her spine, shaking her head back and forth very slowly; a smile spread across her face.

He took a deep breath and aimed his gaze at the floor as he spoke, “I want to watch you.”

Sloan raised an eyebrow, as she finally understood.

“You want to watch me… touch _myself_?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes,” his voice cracking.

He took in a sharp breath, and spoke quietly, “I want to see what you’ll do, when you think of me.”

Sloan took in a steadying gulp of air and breathed out through parted lips. She began by placing her hand on her chest, just below her neck. His eyes burned behind his helmet as he refused to blink in fear of missing a single moment. She slowly moved her hand down to her breast and squeezed her nipple between her forefinger and middle finger as she closed her eyes and moaned.

“Eyes on me.” He directed.

Her eyes shot open and seared into him while he sat in the chair unmoving. She stilled her hand while exhaling slowly and with her eyes intentionally locked on him, Sloan moved her hand downwards over her abdomen, feeling her heart pounding in her head. She gradually moved her hand over her sex and parted her legs slightly as she moved her fingertips over the slippery moisture between her smooth velvety folds. He groaned and shifted on the chair, the swell in his trousers becoming unbearable. He pulled off his gloves and allowed them to fall to the floor at his sides before leaning back to unzip his pants. Sloan’s eyes widened as he pulled his trousers down slightly and pulled his hardened length into view, his fist wrapped around the base. He locked his gaze to hers and stroked his hand up and down slowly.

Sloan stilled her hand and her mouth went dry.

“Don’t stop… please Sloan,” he uttered through his slow breaths, moving his fist up over the tip of his cock and dragging the clear moisture over his length, “Let me see you.”

Her lips parted to take in a quick breath as she watched him with wide eyes stroking his thick cock in his hand. She wanted to obey, to please him, to let him _see_ her. She pulled one hand up to the side of her head and clutched her short-cropped hair in her fist; her other hand moved slowly downwards again, her fingertips barely brushing her soft folds. She lowered her head slightly; never taking her eyes off him and reached down further where she circled her fingertips around her slick opening, her mouth hanging open. He groaned and the sound of him pleasing himself sparked her need for more; her core ached to feel him. Her body began to take over and she bit the side of her tongue between her teeth as she plunged her finger deep inside.

He adjusted his grip on his massive length and pushed his hand up and down the shaft slowly. The head began to turn a deeper shade of pink as he stroked.

“Show me,” his tone intense as he pumped himself harder in his giant hand. “Show me how you’ll please yourself when you’re thinking about me.”

Sloan felt his intense energy seep into her; igniting a fire deep within her. She realized that he wanted to see her face and her body as she met her release; that each time she touched herself after he was gone, she could recall this erotic moment of thrilling intimacy of him watching her. She groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she pulled her finger out to spread the slippery wetness over her receptive nub.

“Eyes on me.” His voice stern.

Her head snapped back to meet his gaze and she gave him a smile of incredulity that he would have enough nerve to order her to do anything. Although, if she was being completely honest with herself, she loved how he commanded her in this moment; how he took what he wanted from her, and the look on her face let him know it.

“You like this?” he asked coyly. Sloan could tell he was smiling, “You like me watching you.”

Sloan felt her inhibitions slipping away and a powerful energy take hold over her body. Her fingers moved inside her, stroking her inner walls gently as the pressure rose. “Yes,” she breathed and shut her eyes involuntarily as the intensity built within her.

“Eyes. On. Me!”

Sloan’s eyes shot open, meeting the penetrating stare of his helm; and she nodded her head slowly. Not breaking eye contact with his visor, she pulled her wet fingers from her sex, dragging the moisture upwards along her abdomen, between her breasts and up her throat before filling her mouth with her dampened fingers. Her eyes bore into him while she sucked the tangy arousal on her fingers.

He groaned loudly, leaning back in the chair, cupping the base of his cock with one hand while stroking his other fist up and down in a slow methodical rhythm over his imposing length, allowing his fingers to graze over the tip each time he reached the head.

“Sloan…” he dragged her name over his lips slowly, “watching you is…” He groaned deeply in the back of his throat as he continued stroking himself.

With her eyes locked on him, she pulled her fingers from her mouth and lowered both hands down her body, brushing over her breasts, tracing the curves of her waist and trailing down her thighs, all the way to her knees that remained pressed into the bed underneath her. She ran her fingertips up her inner thighs, took a breath, and plunged two fingers into her wet opening again; her other hand grazed back up her body to clutch her breast.

“Fuck… Sloan” he spoke quietly, “Ni copad at haa’taylir gar olaror.” 

Sloan pulled her fingers through her velvety folds and up to her throbbing clit to trace a circle with the pad of her middle finger. Her cheeks and chest flushed pink as she watched him stroke his length faster and moaned when she moved her fingers to match his pace. The electrifying feeling of him watching her burned deep within her and a tingling surge extended out to her limbs, making her lightheaded as she felt the blood in her head rushing to her core. Her heart pounded in her chest and she threw her head back as she felt her release nearly brimming to the surface, and she closed her eyes.

“Eyes...” he ordered firmly.

“On you. I know,” she panted, locking her gaze with his.

Sloan watched him methodically stroke the undersize of his immense length with the palm of his open hand up and down, fingers splayed, and she listened to his breathing turn ragged. Her eyes slightly narrowing now, with her jaw hanging open and her fingers moving faster over her pink clit, her moans rising as the warm pressure built steadily, climbing higher and higher within her; until she reached the top.

“Come for me Sloan.”

She screamed as the energy of her release coursed through her body, beginning at her core and travelling at lightning speed through her arms, legs, head and back again. She strained to maintain eye contact with his helm as the shuddering waves passed over her body steadily; until her moans turned into panting breaths between her parted lips. With her gaze locked firmly in place, she tried to focus all her attention back to him, noticing that her legs had become weak once the surge of energy left her body.

Sloan’s breathing slowed as her body came down and she relaxed her shoulders, slowly withdrawing her fingers that were pressed firmly against her sensitive nub. Still on her knees on the bed, she pulled her wet hand up her body slowly to steady herself; both hands now clutching her breasts. His covered eyes narrowed while watching her hands over her breasts heaving slowly as she regained control.

“Gods Sloan. You have no idea what you’re doing to me…” his voice rasped, stroking steadily.

He moved his other hand to grasp the base of his unrelenting cock in his hand and stood. Sloan’s eyes widened as he moved towards the edge of the bed; his trousers pulled down only far enough for her to see his fist wrapped around his firm length.

“Can I touch you? Just for a second?” he asked hesitantly, standing directly in front of her. They were almost at eye level, as she remained kneeling on the bed.

Looking up, not breaking eye contact with his helm, she smiled, “Of course you can. I’m yours.”

He grunted loudly and slowly moved his hand from his tight grip around his cock, placing it on her hip. He gently moved his helmet to rest on her forehead and Sloan placed her hands on his shoulders that rose and fell quickly as he took in staggered breaths. He slowly moved his hand from her hip downwards towards her center and waited for her to nod against his helmet before plunging two fingers inside her. Sloan gasped as her inner walls clenched around his fingers tightly, aching for more.

“Sloan… Fuck! You feel so good.” He whispered, dragging his fingers around her opening, soaking his hand in her slick wetness. He withdrew his sopping hand from her sex and wrapped his fingers around his cock, coating her moisture along its length. The intimacy of his actions made her stomach stir with exhilaration and a lustful thought occurred to Sloan as she watched his hand grasp his cock, now wet with her arousal, pump up and down.

“I want you to come on me,” she said quietly.

The groan that left his lips unknowingly revealing his secret desire to claim her in this way; to mark her as his own. “Sloan, no,” he spoke in a pained voice.

She moved her body to lay sideways in front of where he stood at the edge of the bed, positioning her belly under his cock that he stroked fervently. He looked down at her, his eyes widened behind his helm and travelled down the length of her perfect body in front of him, beginning at her face, trailing down until his gaze reached her knees.

She spoke in a commanding tone. “Eyes. On. Me!” He swung his helmet quickly to meet her stare and she raised her arms up over her head as she laid naked before him, begging to be claimed.

“I can’t do that… to you,” his voice hesitant, but failed to hide the hopeful tone that rang in her ears.

Sloan smiled and moved her hand to his hip, “I want you to,” her eyes telling him the unmistakable truth in her words. He pumped his hand faster as all the air in his lungs escaped; Sloan moved her hand from his hip to wrap around his fist that worked his cock up and down.

“I want to Sloan, so much,” he panted, “are you sure?”, his release now imminent.

“Yes,” she smiled up at him as she arched her back, pushing her breasts up closer to his cock, giving him an unspoken signal on where she wanted him to aim. He made a hitched noise in the back of his throat as his movements stilled; he gave one final pump with his fist before letting go, spilling his seed in staggered bursts on her breasts and abdomen. Sloan’s felt the heat on her chest and broke his stare to look down at the white mess that had claimed her as _his_. He stood motionless, other than his shoulders and chest rising quickly while he took in gasping breaths. She shot him a wicked smile and pulled her hand off his fist, before he moved quickly and tucked his length back into his trousers.

He zipped up his pants, leaving the top button undone and pulled out a small black cloth from one of his satchels on his utility belt. Sloan knew he kept these cloths handy to clean up small messes the kid left in his wake; mostly while he ate. He worked in a slow and deliberate manner, moving the cloth gently over her abdomen, breasts and chest, wiping up the milky mess. Sloan stared up at him, mesmerized by the care he always took in restoring her to a state of decency after any act of intimacy they shared; almost as if to say an unspoken _thank you_ for allowing him to share this with her. His nurturing and protective tendencies had been a surprise to Sloan at first; but as she got to know him more, his tender inclinations became less and less unexpected. She could see it in how he interacted with the child; he had become softer, gentler, and opened himself up; exposing his vulnerabilities to the kid.

“Is that what you wanted?” she asked coyly.

“Sloan…” he spoke her name slowly, wiping up the last of his seed off her breast, “I’ve been wanting to watch you do that for… quite a while.” He breathed out, tucking the soiled cloth into a pocket.

He took her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, before taking two quick strides across the room to pick up her clothes from the floor. He helped her into her undershirt from the night before and gently eased her tunic over her arms; Sloan stood up, straightening her tunic over her hips and smiled at him as she took her wrinkled pants from his outstretched arm.

“I’d do almost anything you wanted, you know?” she said giving him a quick wink while pulling up her tan pants and tying the drawstring into a bow.

He groaned. “Sloan… You’re really not making this easy,” he circled his arms around her back and she pressed her cheek against the coolness of his chest plate, wrapping her hands around his waist and sunk her body into him.

The sudden inevitability of heartbreak hit Sloan all at once. Her throat tightened and tears welled in her eyes as she clung tightly to him and sobbed. His embrace was comforting and unwavering as she lost all semblance of composure in his arms, and by the time Sloan’s tears had stopped flowing, her cheeks were streaked with tears and her head throbbed. His supportive arms remained motionless, holding her tightly until she was eventually ready to pull her face back slightly, and only then did he loosen his grasp around her. He moved his hands to the sides of her head and gently pulled her face back.

“Close your eyes,” he said quietly.

Sloan relaxed her grasp around his back and shut her eyes. She felt his hands leave her face and he shifted his stance before she heard a hiss and click sound. She knew he was removing his helmet; she had heard these familiar sounds many times before, but never with the lights on or in daylight. Her heart leapt with the colossal level of trust he placed in her in this moment and heard the heavy thud sound of his helmet landing on the floor.

“You must really trust me,” she smiled, eyes firmly shut.

“I trust you,” the raw intensity of his voice rang in her ears.

His hands moved to her cheeks and she felt his soft lips plant a serene kiss on each puffy red eyelid. He moved his lips down her face placing gentle kisses along the tear streaks running down her cheeks until he reached her mouth; his soft stubble brushing along her face.

“Please, don’t cry,” he whispered against her lips, “I’ll be back as often as I can.”

He pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. The warm and slow movements of his mouth on hers soothed her and she pulled her hands up to his head, dragging her fingers through his hair. The salty taste of her tears melted away on their tongues and he slowed his mouth on hers until his lips stilled completely; he was savouring her taste. He took a deep breath in through his nose and groaned against her mouth, moving his hands to grasp the base of her neck. He moved his lips over her chin and tilted her head back as he placed tender kisses down the side of her throat; she breathed heavy as he moved his lips back up her neck and sealed his mouth over hers again; a greedy hunger taking over.

They both knew that one of them needed to find the resolve to pull away from the other; failing that, they may never leave the comfort of each other’s arms. He summoned every ounce of strength he had and slowed his lips on hers, and unwillingly pulled his face away.

Sloan kept her eyes shut tight and felt his forehead rest against hers while his fingers traced circles down her spine. She moaned as he moved his lips one last time to hers, and she bit his bottom lip gently, freezing time and stilling the kiss within her teeth. They breathed into their unmoving, sensual kiss and time stood still between them.

Sloan begrudgingly and gradually released his lip from the gentle clutch of her teeth and when she pulled back to lick her lips, she felt a sting of sadness grip her heart, instantly recognizing the unmistakable salty taste left on her tongue.

“Sloan, it’s time,” his voice strained.

She nodded slowly and felt his hands leave her lower back and his body shifted to pick up his helmet. After a moment, he told her she could open her eyes. As expected, he had placed his helmet back on his head and was in the process of pulling his gloves back on when she eventually opened her eyes. He took her hand gently in his, leading her towards the door.

“Wait,” she stopped, “I need to do something first,” she said, suddenly remembering the coin in her pocket, “Go on. I’ll meet you by the Crest.”

He watched her walk towards the table in the corner of the room, took a deep breath and used the last scrap of remaining willpower he had left to turn and walk through the doorway into the brightness of the Tatooine morning. The Mandalorian unenthusiastically willed himself to put one foot in front of the other as he headed down the steps, and smiled to himself when he saw the child in Peli’s arms off to the side of the hanger. Peli glared at him from the corners of her eyes as he walked towards her, as any protective Aunt might do to the man who had just spent the night with her niece. Even though Sloan was a grown woman, Peli still felt it was her responsibility to look out for her, but her face softened when the child in her arms perked up at Mando’s presence. The child; his oath, his obligation, his foundling. His focus needed to shift; his world would need to revolve around the child now; protect him. What kind of man would he be if he didn’t keep his word? He wouldn’t deem himself worthy of being with Sloan if he couldn’t keep her safe and honour his oath; and saying goodbye to her was _the only way_. His sole priority now would be on delivering the child safely to his own kind, to give the kid a chance at a life; so that he could get back to _her_.

*****

After the Mandalorian had left the room, Sloan grasped her axe in her hand and unwound one of small leather braids on the handle. She took the coin out of her pocket and turned it over in her hand as she eyed the unique markings and wondered if she would ever know what they meant. Sloan took the leather and threaded it through the rectangle opening in the middle of the coin, and tied the ends tightly together before looping it over her head. She looked down at the coin, with its mysterious protection properties that would keep her safe and give her comfort in knowing that she was bound to him. She felt a sense of calm wash over her as she walked towards the door.

As Sloan descended the steps, she noticed that the kid was settled into the crook of the Mandalorian’s arm and he was handing Peli a heavy satchel. They spoke in low voices as Sloan approached and Peli took the satchel back to her office.

Sloan walked closer to the trio and the Mandalorian smiled to himself when he noticed the coin around her neck that hung over her heart, attached to a leather braid; the twin of the coin that would remain around his neck forever. As she reached them, the child raised his tiny arms to her and she reached out, plucking him gently out of the crook of Mando’s arm. She held the child close and tried to smile as his big dark eyes looked knowingly over her saddened face.

“It’s time for me to say goodbye to you,” she felt tears brimming to the surface again as she stroked his big ears and the sad noises he made in response nearly broke her heart.

The child aimed his eyes downwards and Sloan leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on his fuzzy head. When she spoke, he looked up curiously at her, “You have to take care of him, okay?” The look in his expressive eyes made Sloan feel as if he understood.

“Wherever he goes, you go. Okay?” She said to the child and then glanced at the Mandalorian, who gave a nod.

Sloan gave the child a gentle squeeze and placed him in his hovering pod at the bottom of the ramp and tucked a blanket over him. He cooed at her and gave her a reassuring look as she held his tiny hand in hers and she wiped a tear from her cheek, before she let go. She stood up straight and raised her head to face Mando, who stepped forward and took her hands in his.

“I’ll come back to see you whenever I’m in this system,” he spoke in a quiet and assuring tone.

She nodded, “I know.” She exhaled loudly, attempting to stop herself from sobbing, “Let’s not make this harder than it needs to be,” she said, trying her best to be courageous.

He raised a hand, snaking it around to the back of her head and put his helmet against her forehead. She closed her eyes and rested her hand on his waist. The world stood still, and everything around them gradually shrunk to nothing until it felt like they were the only two people in the universe. They stood unmoving and listened to the quiet breathing of each other, until finally the moment was interrupted when Peli spoke.

“Alright, that’s enough. Time to get going,” she blurted out. Her trio of droids sprung to life when they heard her voice.

They broke apart and he reluctantly turned and walked up the ramp to the Razor Crest; the child’s pod floating obediently behind him. When they reached the top of the ramp, he turned to see her one last time and stood immobile. He took a deep breath and hesitantly reached for the button to close the ramp, when he heard her.

“Hey Mando,” Sloan said loudly. He lowered his arm and his eyes widened as he watched her run up the ramp and jump into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He let out an ‘Oof’ noise when she landed on him, but held her in place with one arm under her thigh and the other around her lower back.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“I do,” he replied as if the answer was obvious.

She tenderly placed both hands on the sides of his helmet, bit her lip and lifted slowly. He breathed in sharply, and tightened his grip around her as his heart pounded. The olive skin of his chin and jaw, stubbly with black facial hair became visible first, followed by his slightly parted pink lips, and the shadow of more stubble above his top lip. Sloan stopped, holding his helmet still; this was as much of his face as she needed, and she pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He met the intensity of her kiss instantly; their lips sealing their shared promise for the future and all that would be upon his return. The familiar comfort of her lips on his made all his doubt about leaving melt away, and he knew he would be able to fulfill his mission knowing she was safe; that she would be waiting for him. He smiled against her lips and they painstakingly broke apart, taking in heavy breaths in the small space between them.

Sloan carefully lowered his helmet back down, his mouth and chin disappearing from view once again. She unlocked her ankles from around his waist and he slowly pulled his arms back, lowering her feet to the ramp. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

“It’s just goodbye for now,” he said quietly.

“Just goodbye for now,” she repeated, nodding slowly.

He clasped one of her hands and she smiled before turning and began walking down the ramp. Their arms outstretched in their shared grasp until only their fingers were touching as she descended. She looked back as the connection of only their fingers broke and he nodded twice when she reached the bottom of the ramp.

Sloan walked over to the side of the hanger to her Aunt Peli and circled an arm around her shoulders, as they watched Mando and the child disappear behind the closing ramp door. Her heart sunk when the door clanged shut and Peli, who was much shorter than Sloan, put a comforting arm around her niece’s waist. The pair stood silently as the Razor Crest powered up and rose up into the sky above them. Sloan squinted into the bright suns, watching the only man she had ever truly loved disappear from view into the atmosphere.

Once they were out of view, Peli lowered her arm from Sloan’s waist and headed towards her office. “Oh yeah. He left this for you,” Peli said as she picked up the heavy brown satchel and handed it to Sloan.

She opened the satchel, which carried the DC-19 blaster resting on top of an exorbitant amount of credits. Sloan’s mouth dropped open. It was more than double what the already sizable bounty on Iegonis had been. Mando had intentionally given it to Peli, as he knew that she would never have accepted such a large sum. Sloan wouldn’t have to work for years and it was enough credits that she could buy a small fleet of ships if she wanted to; but in her heart, she knew that working on The Yorker was what she needed to do. It would keep her busy, give her a goal, a purpose while she waited for him to come back to her.

“I guess you didn’t hear about Rab Toll?” Peli asked.

“No. What about him?” Sloan looked at her Aunt with her brows furrowed.

“His entire hive was wiped out last night and Rab Toll has disappeared. Word around town is that a Mandalorian took them out one by one and left with Toll, who has a huge bounty on him in another system.” Peli said, “You know anything about that?”

Sloan’s stunned expression made it clear to Peli that she didn’t know. Mando had undoubtedly done this to ensure there was no chance of any retaliation against her; he had done this so that no harm would come to her by the gang that had terrorized Mos Eisley for years. He had done this to allow her home planet to begin to heal.

He had done this to keep her safe; leaving her behind was to keep her safe.

Sloan realized in this moment that, for as long as she had known him, everything he had done, had been for her. Everything he does from this point on, is _for her_.

Her Mandalorian; would forever be her protector, her love, her life.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ni copad at haa’taylir gar olaror - I want to see you come

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please leave a comment. I love hearing from you :)


End file.
